


Basilisk Redemption

by Ghostfriendly



Series: Basilisk Redemption [2]
Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Jidaigeki, Nindo-Giri conflict, Ninja, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostfriendly/pseuds/Ghostfriendly
Summary: The war ended with the Iga victorious. Gennosuke is dead. Oboro is betrothed to Tenzen. For Koushiro and Akeginu, the last Iga shinobi, their war is far from over.





	1. The Iga war

**1606: Hattori Hanzo's estate (Oboro Iga aged 10, Gennosuke Kouga aged 14) (ep 16)**

In the little pond, carp flashed like vanishing dreams of the future. Light moved over the garden from a sun poised for the evening's descent.

"I'm sorry, Oboro-Sama."

"Don't be! I mean, er–sorry, Gennosuke-Sama, but...?" The children knelt by the pond stared into bright eyes, and laughed at their own awkwardness.

"I'm sorry I said the Iga clan were filthy and such, Oboro-Sama. I can see that everyone's ideas are wrong."

"Mmm, don't worry, Gennosuke-Sama! Everyone in Iga always says bad about the Kouga. But I never thought it could be true."

Oboro blushed and hid her face from Gennosuke's searching gaze. From her first glimpse of him, her chest had been bursting with nerves, although the older boy was obviously as kind as Koushiro, while far more confident and polite. She felt safe with him as well, even if she was afraid. As if all the danger in the world couldn't do her harm, as long as he stayed beside her.

"I'll ask Grandfather about this when we return to Manjidani. It's foolish to say Kouga and Iga can never be friends when we've had such a good afternoon together."

"Yes, Gennosuke-Sama...you'll be going. Will we be able to play together on some other occasion...?"

Gennosuke smiled, and Oboro felt the precious gap where her stolen heart had been.

"I promise, Oboro-Sama. We will see each other again."  
________________________________________  
**1614: Kouga Manjidani village, Two days into the Iga-Kouga war (ep 5)**

When Hyouma detected five Shinobi approaching Manjidani, he split the Kouga genin into groups under Kagero, Saemon, Gyobu and himself immediately. He almost sent Gyobu to watch the west approach, but switched their places on a sudden impulse.

Without seeing the five Iga, he sensed their power. Reinforcements would take three minutes to arrive–the genin with him could hold then that long, at the cost of their lives. No matter what his own life meant, Hyouma didn't want to even smell another massacre. He stepped out before the five Iga, alone.

"You come with aggressive steps. I request a duel with your leader, if a blind man's sword does not intimidate him."

161 seconds of swordwork later, Tenzen's blade pierced Hyouma's core. The blind Shinobi seized his enemy's arm, slashed once more at his neck, and staggered back. A throwing scythe sank into him, but he stayed up.

"Easy, Koushiro–the fool's dead." Hyouma heard Tenzen gasp, "Hotarubi, get us out."

When Saemon reached the scene, Hyouma was standing.

"Hyouma-dono! The Iga will pay for this..."

"Gennosuke-Sama…Saemon, he must survive…"

________________________________________  
It took almost an hour for Saemon to convince Gyoubu in Hyouma's place that immediate all-out attack was too dire a risk. They finally agreed to ensure Okoi and Gennosuke's safety by infiltrating Tsubakure. It took some further hours for Gyoubu to stealthily murder a guard whose face Saemon could steal, and for said guard's relief to arrive, so that Saemon could enter Tsubakure and covertly enquire about his sister, who'd disappeared on a scouting mission that morning.

  
When Saemon got to the salt shed, Okoi was wrestling with the Iga shinobi Nenki. For a moment, Saemon wondered how any hand could crush her delicate breast so mercilessly. Then he ground salt into Nenki's eyes from behind, ducked the big man's wild swing to snap his offending arm, and ran with Okoi's dear hand in his. As soon as they were clear he embraced her more deeply than he had known possible.

"Big brother, don't be like that...I wasn't scared or anything..."

"No. You're a true shinobi." Saemon released her, sniffed, and tried to look business-like, "Those Iga scum didn't...?"

"They tried, but I killed one...big brother, I'm just so glad I can see you again."

"Me too, Okoi. Thank the gods I got there in time."

Together, they retrived the vital scroll from the deserted salt shed, and walked out of Tsubakure together with Gyoubu and Gennosuke. Okoi didn't even stop smiling when

Gennosuke burst the eyes of the impudent lackey who challenged him. She was a Kouga kunoichi through and through, a woman of fire and sunlight, his beloved sister.

Yashamaru, the Iga messenger returning from Sunpu too late, must have seen four Kouga walking away from Tsubakure, and supposed his clan and fiancee already slaughtered. Saemon had barely left the group as they stopped to let Okoi rest, when black razorwires spiralled viciously in on his body.

With a growl of rage, Okoi seized Yashamaru in a hold. As Saemon turned, the wires twisted back like snakes to snare her arms and neck. Saemon drove his sword into Yashamaru's heart, as Okoi fell down in six pieces, instantly dead.

The Kouga shinobi fell on her orphaned hand, as black fumes of vengence withered his soul. He knew now, rather than believed, that humans were nothing but puppets of fate.  
________________________________________  
**1614: Seki Inn, four days into the Iga-Kouga war (ep 12)**

With one arm in a splint as he advanced on Kagero and the blinded Gennosuke, Mino Nenki was little less dangerous and even more feriociously imposing.

"This is the end, Gennosuke! With your eyes sealed, I'll kill you and this woman as easily as Tenzen-Sama killed your blind mentor!"

Nenki swatted Kagero's knife away, and pulled her into a hold, his staff under her neck. Kagero's lips suddenly curled, and pressed up against Nenki's mouth–he fell like an ox struck by lightning.  
________________________________________  
**1614: Tokaido trail, one week into the Iga-Kouga war (ep 18)**

The whistle of the kamaitachi ended; Koushiro listened fiercely for a falling body or a new attack. A broken voice finally came from the night of his blindness.

"Gennosuke-Sama...oh, Gennosuke-Sama! His face, you took his face..."

"I...beat him? The war's over. Oboro-Sama... you're safe now, thank the gods." Kagero's weeping continued, so pitifully Koushiro almost knelt to comfort her. But there was only one comfort he could give.

"Kouga...compose yourself. Die with honour. Just stop crying."

"Don't you think your precious Oboro will cry, Iga? When she hears her love is dead, won't she just send herself straight to hell?"

"No!" Koushiro seized Kagero's neck, sickle raised.

"Oh yes, I know she truly loved Gennosuke-Sama. I distinctly know the hate she will curse his murderer with, forever!"

"Go to hell–!"

"That's where I'll see my love again, Iga. Don't you want to break me? Don't you think you can show me hell right here...?" Her throaty, bestial voice churned through the unspeakable feelings that rooted Koushiro to the spot. The breath of her lips was on his face. "You can call me Oboro-Sama if you like..."

Something burst in Koushiro's head. Knocking Kagero down before her lips touched his, he buried his sickle in her back.

"Uh, Gennosuke-Sama...Chikuma Koushiro, she will curse you..."

Koushiro hacked at her body again, making a tiny noise, like an animal in pain.

"Oboro-Sama! Forgive me!"  
________________________________________  
**1614: Chiryuu Inn, same time**  

"Akeginu? Did something happen?" Oboro called from her room at the Inn. Music drifted up the stairs from the bar.

"Nothing much, Oboro-Sama," On the landing, Akeginu fixed her clothes and cleaned blood from her knife, "Just disposing of a dead rat."

She had brushed against a patron on the stairs from whom she scented bloodlust, and felt a knife under his clothes; their fight had been intense and brief. He looked like Saemon Kitsuragi in disguise, so she'd struck his name from the battle scroll.

"Gennosuke-sama…" Akeginu heard Oboro whisper.

"Koushiro-dono…" She murmured, suddenly weary.  
________________________________________  
**1614: Sunpu castle, A few days later**

Tokugawa Ieyasu, Shogun, was receiving the four survivors of the Iga-Kouga war on the grass courtyard where he had begun it. Yagyu Munenori, various officials, and a grim-looking Hattori Hanzo were seated around him, while the Shinobi all grovelled through his speech. Sun filled the sky, Akeginu could smell cherry blossom, the scent of sacrifice.

"...and we hereby name Clan Iga as victors over the Kouga chosen ten; their prosperity will endure for as long as the Tokugawa dynasty. Such is our gratitude, Tenzen-dono. Though your fiancée looks so miserable, I'd wager she was expecting more!"

Tenzen glared sidelong at Akeginu, as several courtiers chuckled dutifully.

"Oboro-Sama has been wounded in your service, Shogun-Sama," Raising her forehead from the grass, Akeginu spoke quietly, "As our beloved leader, no one has fought with more courage."

"Really? Let her approach us. Rise..."

Akeginu watched Oboro rise from her knees, and step forward as if stumbling in a nightmare. Trembling, she straightened her back. Her lost eyes sloughed over courtiers and castle as if all they saw were blasted and dead. They were burnt dry with tears, and her make-up was streaked.

Oboro's gaze reached the Shogun and finally recognised something. Her throat heaved, and her eyes almost dissolved away–after a tense silence, she closed her eyes, stilled her hands and bowed deeply.

"Honoured Shogun-Sama. You have shown the gods' own kindness to your humble servant..." The Shogun nodded, as Oboro swayed sickly. A sob was torn from Koushiro's mouth, as he grovelled behind her.

"Compose yourself!" Tenzen hissed. At the earliest juncture he departed with Oboro for his rooms. Though they were unmarried as yet, he had kept her under his eye day and night since two nights ago, when Akeginu had torn her own yutaka apart to stanch the blood from her mistress's wrists.

Shuddering as the memory pressed on her heart, Akeginu watched Oboro vanish, on the arm of Yakushuiji Tenzen, her future husband. The greatest shinobi of the age. Who had only been prevented from raping her by the chance that in her present condition she would die from it.

The Shogun having also departed, the courtiers were chatting as they strolled away. One was condemning the use of women in war as a cruel waste.

Koushiro was standing alone as if lost. Akeginu took his arm guiding him towards his quarters.

"I...always wanted to serve Iga, Akeguinu-dono. Defeat her enemies, protect her...but I've never felt worse in my life. Was Oboro-Sama...before the Shogun...?"

"She was superb. Koushiro-dono. The essence of a true Shinobi." Akeginu squeezed Koushiro's arm, and laid her head on his shoulder, as though it could only be a little time until they both fell.


	2. Bizarre Love Triangle

 

**Sunpu castle, one week after the Kouga-Iga war**

Tenzen looked towards Edo from the balcony of his suite. Despite his recent achievements, restlessness lined his face. His fine autumn patterned _kamishimo_ swished heavily, as he turned towards the two Shinobi kneeling in his room. A beautiful woman in red, whose hair framed her pale face like heavy velvet. A rough-jawed young man in black, shoulders already rounded with years, scars seeping from the mask on his eyes like the ghosts at the edge of silence.

"Koushiro. Akeginu-dono. So far, I've been very satisfied with your work." Koushiro's scarred lips, and Akeginu's crimson ones contorted towards something approaching gratitude, "This letter indicates that our task has not yet ended, however."

"One of the Kouga ten survived, Tenzen-Sama? But we checked each body..."

Koushiro fell silent under Tenzen's glare.

"Koushiro! If such a thing were even suspected, the succession of our lord would be called into dispute–civil war would begin again, Iga would lose everything. Don't speak without thought."

"Forgive me, Tenzen-Sama. I've been finding it difficult to meditate..."

"Restrain your emotions! Haven't I told you often enough since you were a brat?"

As Koushiro bowed his head, faint tenderness shone in Akeginu's eyes.

"To continue, word has just arrived of an attack on Tsubakure, by the remnants of the Kouga clan. Hanzo-dono and our lord the Shogun must not discover this incident–it would only obstruct the task of finally restoring our honour."

Akeginu saw Koushiro's limbs stiffen, and realised what was coming.

"You will travel in disguise to Kouga Manjidani, and liaise with four squads of genin from Iga Tsubakure. You will exterminate everything, down to the birds and rabbits, if you feel so inclined. The Kouga's bestial nature compels them to fight on in disgrace and defeat. Until they are extinct, peace will not come."

"Tenzen-Sama...?"

"Ah, yes, you both sought me out over some other matter? I have an audience with Hattori Hanzo in an hour, so speak briefly."

"Is Oboro-Sama recovering, Tenzen-Sama? Enough to see...?"

"Oboro apparently remains unwell," Tenzen made no effort to mask his irritation, "And she has personally refused all callers save myself and the castle surgeon."

"Even Akeginu-dono...?"

"Both your names were explicitly mentioned," Tenzen turned to Akeginu with a satisfied air, "And you, Akeginu-dono?"

"A small matter, Tenzen-Sama. One we last discussed two weeks ago by the river..."

"Oh, yes." Tenzen's lip curled, "Always returns to that with you women, doesn't it? We'll see, when you return. You do realise the seriousness of your mission, Akeginu-dono? Very well; dismissed."

**Teahouse, Kabukicho district of Edo, several hours later**

Akeginu looked up from her cup of sake, as Koushiro pushed through the curtain over the door. The red lanterns hung outside bloodied his face for a moment, before he sat at Akeginu's table. Even inside, it was a cold evening.

"Koushiro-dono? I thought you didn't like alcohol?"

"Still couldn't meditate. Actually, I didn't know you..."

"Only when the mission requires a woman who drinks." Akeginu tipped back her cup in one gulp, and signalled the barman.

"Huh. Uh, have you...ever had orders like these before?"

"Nothing on this scale has been done by Shinobi," Akeginu looked down at her new cup mournfully, "I've prepared myself for such a task, knowing it might come...but never expecting it, I suppose. I really thought, after this many dead, we would be able to rest."

"We're going to do it though, aren't we, Akeginu-dono? The Kouga attacked us. They're our enemy...even the familes..." The blind ninja shock his head like a sick dog, "The bloodiest tasks must be finished absolutely; Tenzen-Sama often said that, when he trained me. I really do feel...I've done worse than this for him already. Him and Iga." Akeginu nodded sadly. They finished their drinks together, and ordered again. "Oboro-Sama. We won't have to tell about this...?"

"We've lied enough to her already about the plan to kill Gennosuke. And she won't see us...you know, last year, I would never have even dreamed I would miss her wedding."

"...gods, we will. Oboro-Sama...I just pray she resigns herself to her duty...It's all we can do."

Akeginu observed Koushiro's breath quicken as he said Oboro's name, and his shoulder's shake as he thought of her fate. If he'd known what his sensei, Tenzen, had already tried to do to Oboro twice, Akeginu didn't care to imagine his reaction.

"I still can't believe she refuses to see you, Akeginu-dono. You've been her closest friend since...since we were all children. You feel her heart like I never could. For killing Gennosuke, for failing her every time she cried...she should despise me. But you protected her life–"

Akeginu swiftly put her fingers over Koushiro's mouth.

"Oboro-Sama trusted me. I knew her heart, I lied to her...and then I told her the truth. When I think of how things were, when she was small, and I would have died for her a hundred times...I don't know how it happened, but Oboro-Sama is right to hate me. Always, it's her who's right, but it always hurts her..."

Mouths tortured with anguish, the two shinobi barely resisted collapse. Finally, they moved apart, finished their drinks, and called the barman again.

"Forgive me, Akeginu-dono." Leaning hard against her, as he almost lost his feet, Koushiro hiccupped miserably. Above the sake-fumes, dizzying layers of cooking smells and voices deadened the senses he had leaned on since losing his eyes. More people than the whole strength of the forest village he'd grown up in seemed to have been emptied onto a single street to eat and drink.

"Ugh..." Akeginu hauled his arm over her shoulders, manoeuvring Koushiro's nerveless, if pleasantly well-built, body. "I think your future wife will have to be a patient woman."

"Wife...couldn't imagine it. Not unless I could always protect her, and never bring her pain or care..."

"I care for you now, Koushiro."

"I...thank you, Akeginu-dono. Don't worry for me; if I could only protect Oboro-Sama, I'd want nothing else–"

"I want to carry you like this, Koushiro. Is a woman's heart so hard to understand?"

"Sorry, Akeginu-dono...I shouldn't be troubling you. You're...the kindest woman ever, though I don't really know..." Akeginu sighed deeply, and tried to spot an unoccupied passing rickshaw.

**Sunpu castle, two days earlier**

Kneeling to announce herself, Akeginu slid back the beautifully painted screen door to the simple but finely polished room. She went quickly to the bed where a small eighteen-year old girl was trembling.

"Oboro-Sama! Have you even slept an hour this past week? You've barely eaten...please, let me help you wash, and put your hair up. You will feel better...you can't go on like this."

From her futon, Oboro stared at Akeginu dully. Her long hair was as lank and messed as trampled reeds; it had a sour smell that irresistably brought blood to Akeginu's mind.

"Gennosuke-Sama...he's my soul, Akeginu. What can I do, when I won't see him again?"

"Oboro-Sama...you are the princess of Iga. Your people care for you, they'd weep to ever see you like this. For them, for everyone who loves you...please live."

"Tenzen...he wants to hurt me, Akeginu. Even before the wedding...I can't endure it, I won't!" Oboro flinched away with fearful eyes as Akeginu reached out to her.

"It won't last, Oboro-Sama. Tenzen-Sama's work will take him away; he's giving his life to Iga, and lost many things...he's the only man left with the Iga blood. For the clan, can't you forgive him...?" Akeginu's voice broke, as she struggled to go on, Oboro's stare was lost and afraid, "He really...isn't much worse than most men."

"No! He tried to...my...he...!" Oboro's voice died away.

"I know about men, Oboro-Sama–too much about them. I know the pain you're feeling." Akeginu tried to reach out again–Oboro shrank away, shaking her head. "My first time was on a mission for Iga, Oboro-Sama. I washed myself for a day and a half. But I lived on...I had to take care of you. Gennosuke-Sama was different...but that wasn't to be."

"No. No, he's not dead, Akeginu! I only tried to take my own life because of Tenzen. Gennosuke isn't dead, I know he isn't, he can't be...the world's a shabby, rotten fake when he's gone..."

"This is the world, Oboro-Sama. We live in it together." Driving her face into the blankets, Oboro broke down. Akeginu rested a hand on her shoulder carefully, and tried to speak.

"Akeginu-dono..." Oboro's voice was muffled, "Are men all so cruel? Even...Koushiro-dono?"

"Koushiro? Oh no...but there's no way you could marry him, Oboro-Sama. He'd do anything for you, of course...but not that. Not now–"

Akeginu tried to stop; to forget the pain in Koushiro's face when Oboro had laughed together with Gennosuke–darkness flashed in her eyes.

Like an avenging angel with scars on her wrists, Oboro rose up and slapped Akeginu's face.

"How can you say you know my pain? The man you love is still alive."

"Oboro-Sama, I'm not the one Koushiro-dono–"

"You think I'm stupid, don't you? You can't marry Koushiro without Tenzen's consent–did he promise to give it, if you told me all those disgusting things? You lied to me, you told me to betray Gennosuke-Sama, to let that man hurt me! Isn't that how you bought your happy ending?"

"No! Everything was my true feelings as a woman, Oboro-Sama. I'm sorry–"

"Just go! Go away!"

Swaying as she rose, Akeginu bowed, straightened, and backed out of the room. Moments after she slid the screen door to, desperate weeping burst through it.

Head lowered demurely, Akeginu made it to the castle's guest rooms. Then she fell against the doorframe, sobbing into her silk sleeve. Teeth grinding as if her true feelings were ready to explode in her mouth.

As Oboro had screamed at her, Akeginu had seen the welts on her tongue. Where her princess had tried and failed to bite it off.

_Oboro-Sama...gods, you're pure. You're innocent, but I can't help you at all. I'm just a lying, cursed shinobi._


	3. Road Through Hell

**Yoshida Inn, two days away from Edo**

"Excuse me? I'd like a room, please–I mean, my husband and me. You're not full?"

The landlord turned to a youngish woman in a cheap floral yutaka, with an air of scatter-brained niceness. The blind man behind her looked menacing, but her smile would have induced the landlord to make room for them by kicking out his other patrons.

"Oh no, Madam. Excellent rooms–and some travelling musicians are playing this evening. Are you in that line yourself?"

"Oh no. My husband the _Zato_ makes woodcarvings, and sells them. We heard they were popular now in Kyoto, so it'll be just the one night."

Passing candlelit benches scattered with early drinkers, Akeginu and Koushiro headed directly to their room, which was large and smelt reassuringly well-cleaned.

"Considerably better than the last Inn," Akeginu murmured, relaxing on her futon and resuming her normal character and speech. Koushiro sat against the wall. Some time later Akeginu stirred, and suggested that he go to see if the musicians were any good.

"I haven't got much of an ear, Akeginu-dono–"

"I was thinking about a bath..." Koushiro left hastily.

The tub having arrived, Akeginu shed her clothes, and folded herself up in the heated water. Raucous voices and the strains of a _shamisen_ reached her excellent ears from the taproom below. Koushiro would wait there in silence, until she called him up–then they would spend the night a foot apart on separate futons. Normally, that would've been enough, but not tonight. Maybe she still hadn't accepted that a massacre of every surviving Kouga lay at the end of their road, but even a hot bath wasn't drawing out her tension–

There were shouts and a crash below. Pulling a yutaka over her dripping body and seizing her knife, Akeginu made for the stairs.

Peering around the door, Akeginu saw that everyone was standing, and several benches overturned. The s _hamisen_ player, a very young girl, was being shielded by Koushiro. Her and the other musicians looked scared, but he was facing the taproom with fury in the set of his teeth.

From troubled murmurings, Akeginu gathered that a barfight had broken out and a large sake jug had been thrown in the direction of the musicians. Koushiro had heard the girl scream and caught it in mid-air.

The _Shamisen_ girl stared at him, hands on her chest. Then she blushed and threw her arms around Koushiro's waist.

" _Zato_ -San! Thank you!"

"Ah, I didn't ..."

"You only saved me, somehow! With moves like that, could you be a hero who travels to save people?" Relieved laughter filled the room; Koushiro stumbled out past Akeginu.

"Go back and make her smile again, husband." Akeginu hissed, "You've always been great with kids–like the performing boy on the Shichiri ferry–"

"The people are already suspicious. It would be worse if we left right now, but we should be gone before daybreak." Koushiro stopped in his tracks, "Akeginu, are you–?"

"Yes, I'm decent, don't worry. This yutaka will need drying, though..." Koushiro flushed, ducked his head; sighing, Akeginu followed as he felt his way up the stairs.

**Tokaido trail, two days later**

By a trail through the fields, Akeginu noted two rough graves, and mentioned to Koushiro that a brief prayer would be seemly.

"Yes. I...must've fought the Kouga here."

A couple of stones rattled in the wind behind them. Akeginu clasped her hands as Koushiro edged forward.

"I stood here. We clashed here and broke apart. I think the Kouga woman, Kagero, must have been a ventriloquist–I heard your voice from somewhere in the fields, Akeginu-dono. I thought of Oboro-Sama, and focused my spirit...there was a rush of air as Gennosuke charged, I tried to percieve his _saki_ , and struck. I finished him with _kamaitachi_ , and killed Kagero with my sickle. There..."

"Koushiro-dono...you fought against Oboro-Sama's enemies alone, with skill and courage."

"They're all I've got. Then Gennosuke took them when he beat me." Koushiro's hand trembled over his ravaged eyes, "When Oboro-Sama most needed him he left her alone. I needed to kill them, to know I was better. As if life poured back into me with every blow–this shinobi's life. I don't know how I could ever be a hero."

"Shhh." Akeginu laid her head on Koushiro's back, arms wrapping around him. "Koushiro-dono...you weren't born to a 200 year old shinobi family like me. You had a choice. You worked so hard...why did you ever become a shinobi, when it hurts you like this?"

"It seems I can't live without a purpose, Akeginu-dono. This work, this job...it's my place in the world. I'm hopeless."

"No...you just put so much into what you do, you forget about everything else. The people you do it for are your real purpose, Koushiro–"

Koushiro roughly pulled away from Akeginu, staring down the road. Blood dripped from his chin.

"Akeginu-dono. Why did we leave Oboro-Sama, in the state she's in...with Tenzen-Sama? Why did you do it?"

Akeginu folded her arms, shocked into anger by his uneven accusation concerning Oboro. She decided if her kindness didn't move him from destroying himself with angst, sharpness might.

"It was an order for the future of Iga. And we are Iga Shinobi, Koushiro-dono. We follow every order, or we die as nothing but traitors. What was your reason?"

"I only left because of you, Akeginu-dono. You're the only one I can protect anymore–I couldn't lose you as well."

Koushiro trudged away, withdrawing into the armour of silence. Akeginu walked beside him, jaw tense and head bowed.

**Tokaido trail, one day away from Kouga Manjidani**

If she had been less frustrated, Akeginu might have been troubled by the small party behind them. As it was, when they rested in the shade of a small forest the road snaked through, she wandered silently away from Koushiro. She tried to collect her thoughts, find some way to tell him that orders were their duty, but she had wanted to be with him herself. She didn't see the men until they were on every side of the clearing.

Five bandits; ronin from their sword-grips. Unshaven faces pinched with hardship and resentment, Akeginu felt more viciousness than lust from the grip of their eyes on her body.

"Make a noise and we'll kill you." The leader sneered at her fiercely, "You've got money–give it. Gives us everything."

Akeginu breathed out, empting her mind. These gangs always had a reluctant member, forced in by the harshness of friends and his own pride. Yes–the dull-eyed young man on her left. Wait until he moved forward; then fall at his feet, say she'd do anything, _anything_ , if he spared her.

The others would crowd in. The cruel looking one would grab at her hair–she would drive her knife in under his armpit, shove the youngest into the swollen-nosed fellow, throw herself under the leader's sword. Skewer his groin artery, as she kicked the bearded man in his old leg wound, then stabbed behind his neck as he collapsed. Block the last bandit's wild slash, back kick to the midriff, knife in the eye. Tell the youngest to find another job.

Over in two minutes. Perfect. Akeginu breathed in, and let all her frustration and fury burst like a red wave.

105 seconds later, Akeginu and the swollen nosed bandit sprang apart, with three enemies dead. Akeginu winced at her arm's minor cut, still grinning with tigerish satisfaction. When you felt the years of training move in you, against such loathsome excuses for men, killing really did feel good. Koushiro had fought with the same grin, before he lost his eyes. The way he did everything with his heart was what she loved about him...

"Ah–! Fox-demon!" The bandit swiped at the air, trembling, "I'll chop you apart, I'll make you scream–!"

A handscythe flashed across the clearing; the bandit went down headless. As it thunked back into Koushiro's hand, he stumbled forward.

"Akeginu-dono! Are you alright...? Please..."

"Fine, Koushiro-dono. Perfect timing–"

"You're not hurt?"

"A little...ach."

The youngest bandit moaned fearfully, as he tried to get his legs under him to escape. Head swinging around, Koushiro strode towards the young man, and stamped down–blood flew from his foot by the third blow.

"You tried to hurt Akeginu...you're going to die, bastard..."

Koushiro's fingers found the young bandit's throat, tightened relentlessly–the young man's terrified mewling grew faint. Akeginu knew he would be dead in two minutes; she hardly knew why she should care–but Koushiro was shaking, as if madness that trapped him with death gripped his helpless body.

"Koushiro-dono, he's beaten! You don't want to do this. You're hurting yourself!"

Koushiro's hand finally sprang open under Akeginu's touch. As the bandit flopped senseless to the grass, Koushiro fell back, breathing out sobs.

The shinobi had wandered away through the woods, without direction. Koushiro had sat down, staring into the distance without eyes. Akeginu had waited for him to talk.

"On the Shichiri ferry, two weeks ago. I heard Tenzen-Sama...trying to hurt Oboro-Sama."

"You mean...rape?" He nodded. Akeginu sank down, like a bird knocked out by a windowpane.

She hadn't known herself what Tenzen had done, until Oboro had said the words after slitting her wrists. It plunged her into hell that she hadn't seen it immediately–she'd been distracted and it was too cruel to be imagined. Oboro had hidden her pain, and stayed strong until the end. Even after that, she hadn't told Koushiro, afraid he would do something terrible.

He'd known all the time. And nothing Koushiro could have done was as terrible to Akeginu as his helplessness.

"...he told Oboro-Sama that both of us had consented for her. That it was her duty to give the clan an heir. That she would _enjoy it_ –Oboro-Sama, who blushes when a man looks her in the eye! I was outside the cabin... _guarding her!_...gods, she screamed my name and I couldn't move! He's my master, he made me a ninja...every blow of his training weighed on my limbs. I begged him to stop, but if the Kouga hadn't attacked us right then, it would've been useless..."

Fingernails and teeth tearing at himself, Koushiro seized Akeginu's shoulders in a death grip.

"Tenzen-Sama told me he wouldn't do anything else to her before the wedding. I believed him, I blinded myself! I've left her alone, my princess I swore to protect, with the man who means to rape her–!" Koushiro's grip was hurting Akeginu, she struggled, but couldn't break away, "–we've failed her, Akeginu! I couldn't help her; not even you–shouldn't we just rid the world of our work, and die–?"

Akeginu's arms were suddenly slick with blood. Koushiro gasped as she used her power to twist away from his hands. Throwing her knife aside, she dropped to her knees.

"Koushiro-dono! We have failed Oboro-Sama, beyond forgiveness. I don't know if I'll see her smile again. But even if all of us live on in hell, we can't leave Oboro-Sama alone there! Don't throw away your life, Koushiro-dono! Or if you won't turn back–you'll have to kill me first."

"Akeginu-dono..." Dropping down, Koushiro felt the sword wound on her arm that his grip had inflammed, "I hurt you...I talked like an idiot without thinking of your feelings, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Akeginu hugged his head to her chest, and let him breathe.

"Oboro-Sama will be safe until the wedding," She eventually whispered, "I told Tenzen that her life would be in danger if he assulted her again, and persuaded the doctor at Sunpu to say the same."

"Thank you, Akeginu-dono! I wouldn't have imagined the Shogun's doctor could be bribed–"

"Not bribed, Koushiro-dono. _Persuaded_."

"Oh. Gods, I'm sorry–"

"Don't be. You're so honest..." Akeginu's arms tightened around his shoulders.

"Akeginu-dono... could we kill Tenzen-Sama?" Koushiro felt her body tense, like his own when he remembered the boat. Akeginu broke away, and lowered her head.

"None, Koushiro-dono. He's stronger and wiser than either of us, and cannot be killed. Clan Iga would break apart without him. We both owe him our lives many times. And he is–"

"Yes. An Iga Shinobi, our leader. It's against nature for us to consider killing him, utterly dishonourable...but what honour could anyone have who assaulted their clan's heir? He hurt Oboro-Sama...nothing could make that right."

"We must follow his orders for now to survive, Koushiro-dono. Either we find some situation we can use to persuade him–or some way to take Oboro-Sama, and run."

Koushiro nodded shortly. The Shinobi set off back towards the road.

"I really am sorry Akeginu-dono...I lost control, became something I hated. I'd have deserved it if you'd slapped me, or–"

"Oh, Koushiro-dono...I felt nothing to make me hurt you–not when you feel hurt so much."

"But I was hurting you–it was wrong–"

"Yes...but neither of us wanted to hurt, Koushiro-dono. Someone had to not hit back."


	4. The Broken Flute

 

**Iga camp, west of Kouga Manjidani valley**

Koushiro heard a dozen genin hastily rise as he shuffled into the camp. He felt their eyes and silence. A single breathless voice;

"Koushiro-Sama...it-it's true then? You blinded yourself, to defeat Kouga Gennosuke's doujutsu, and save Iga? H-how did you–?"

"You heard that?" Koushiro averted his face gruffly, "Alright–I tore my own eyes out. You want to be a hero, go and do something just as senseless."

An apprehensive murmur ran around the camp. Koushiro's stomach churned uneasily–the shinobi who'd spoken sounded barely out of training.

"I'm a genin, like all of you. I trust you to serve Iga as shinobi...but I'm not here to order you to die. We're here to kill Kouga; enough of them that you all have a chance to see our home again. For now, what are your duties?"

Of course, Koushiro couldn't keep watch from the treetops with the genin, but the wind carried footsteps and voices from the village. A few crying children, grass being cut.

"Koushiro-Sama..." back on the ground, a female voice startled him, "Do you need any water poured, or anything?" Oboro's face appeared in Koushiro's head, shy but kind.

"I, uh, don't need anything..."

"Koushiro-dono!" A more forceful girl's voice, "I'm really too nervous to eat; have my lunch."

Koushiro ate with the other genin, relieved but uncomfortable. He remembered how Akeginu always made him do everything he could for himself, since they were young. To her even a blind man was still a man.

More than anything he wanted to save Oboro; touch her smile, hear her forgive him. But with all those regrets, he still wished he could've done more for Akeginu–even it if were just spending time beside her.

**Iga camp, east of Kouga Manjidani valley**

"My thoughts, Akeginu-dono?" Gotou, the middle-aged chunin leading the four squads, coughed nervously, "I would humbly suggest we need more men. Nobunaga attacked Iga with an army of thousands fifty years ago, and there were survivors. The Kouga will have more escape routes than a rabbit warren."

"Have any Kouga left the village in the last week?" Gotou nodded, "Ten elite Shinobi have fallen–the entire Kouga bloodline. They haven't dispersed, so they mean to die where they stand. Not even the villagers have left...are the men prepared?"

"Akeginu-dono...Yashamaru-dono and Hotarubi were very popular, and Nenki-dono trained a generation of Iga shinobi. Even Ogen-Sama was killed by the Kouga...they won't find any mercy from us. Not all the men will kill women and children–but that job won't exactly need everybody." The chunin obviously wasn't a cruel man, just experienced, unimaginative and weary. Akeginu tenderly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gotou-san. Whatever we must do on this mission–thank you for staking your life beside me."

The next morning, Akeginu met Koushiro to discuss their next move

"Unidentified shinobi have had the genin under surveillance for the last week. Probably Hanzo-Sama's men; he was arguing for restoring the Hattori truce when we left Sunpu. It's a solid excuse to request further orders from Tenzen-Sama." Koushiro still looked dour.

"That's good. While we wait, I'll try to talk to the Kouga in secret."

"What could you say?"

"To help Oboro-Sama without destroying Iga, blackmailing Tenzen-Sama somehow is our best chance. The Kouga may have the same idea. Their raid on Tsubakure that provoked this attack seems to have actually been a spying mission. Their targets were our archives–and Tenzen-Sama's own quarters."

**Fields near Kouga village, that evening**

"...Yurie, wasn't it? Can't say I expected to see you again."

"Can't say I was _hoping_ , Akeginu of the Iga."

Nine years ago, Yurie had been a _Noh_ dancer visiting Tsubakure, who Akeginu had exposed as a paid Kouga spy. Her steady gaze and thin smile pointed to the character strength that had let her become a full Kouga kunoichi since then.

"I won't insult you by talking about surrender," Akeginu stated, "I'm just asking if you've really no more cards to play."

"Cards? What can we do when things have come to this?"

"More than you'll be able to dead. For example, was the aim of your excursion to Tsubakure last week to find something that might embarrass our honourable leader before the Shogun? If so...I'd like it turned over. Then–as Tenzen-Sama's loyal follower–I may persuade him that your deaths are not in his interest." Akeginu smiled; Yurie smiled back briefly.

"You treacherous vixen. Are our lives that cheap to you? Why betray your own master anyway?"

"Oboro-Sama's...position is difficult at this time. I need influence over Tenzen-Sama, to save her. Recall how she loved your _Noh_ dance as a child..."

"Yeah...I really was surprised to hear she invited Kouga Gennosuke to Iga last month, to have him murdered," Yurie's delicate lips tightened, "You'd never have killed him, if your leader hadn't already broken his heart with treachery."

"No! Oboro-Sama never ordered Gennosuke's death; she lost her authority over Iga because she loved him. Believe me."

"Believe an Iga shinobi? Hah. I suppose I'll be dead soon...but I can't see why you shouldn't die as well." Yurie turned her back, and ran towards her village.

Akeginu walked away slowly. Melancholy and frustration burned darkly inside her; she wanted Gennosuke to know the truth of Oboro's love, even if the last chance for peace was long gone. Her hand moved idly to something in her sleeve.

Two days later, the Iga received word from the Shogun that Hanzo-Sama has been placed under house arrest. Tenzen-Sama having accused him of treason, would probably replace him.

"That's it then. Let's not drag this out."

**Forests around Kouga Manjidana, night of the attack**

Lying in the dirt with his squad, Koushiro waited for the advance signal. The genin were so silent he might have been alone in the darkness, save for Sugimura, the genin who'd asked about his eyes, whose breathing was ragged.

"We've hard work ahead. Save your breath."

"I-I'm not scared!"

"Huh. I wasn't scared of anything, until this." Koushiro ran a hand over his eyes, "I thought going into battle blind would get easier–looks like it doesn't. But I'm still going; to prove that Iga's my master, not fear. Are you coming, Sugimura-san?" Tenzen would never have spoken so honestly to rank-and-file, but there was no point in him pretending to be a leader like Tenzen.

"I'll do my best, Koushiro-Sama."

"Same here, lad. Same here."

The Kouga sentry glanced up sharply from a patch of bushes, as a dark cloud obscured the moon. He'd barely smelt iron in the mist on his face before Akeginu covered his mouth and drove her knife through his kidney. A bird-call to her right told her the final sentry was dead as well. Spreading her blood mist over the squad dispersed around her, she moved forward in a crouch, towards the fields surrounding Manjidani.

Gotou had respectfully submitted a battle plan; aware of his experience, Akeginu had approved it without comment. Akeginu's squad would attack by surprise, pulling back before the main assault from the west.

"Stay alert for ambushes or traps. The 400 year Kouga feud ends tonight; I'd rather be alive to see tomorrow." Akeginu wanted to tell them to fight with their hearts, but even against the Kouga, her own wasn't in this fight yet.

They'd reached the outskirts; Kouga were hidden among the houses. Akeginu stepped past them, then drew her sword and struck in one move. As her squad sent a volley of shuriken from a distance and the Kouga rushed about in panic, Akeginu faded back into her mist, then split a man's skull in two again.

Sprinting into Manjidani with Sugimura's arm round his shoulders, Koushiro heard a crack to one side; someone had finally missed a buried Chinese explosive pot. Shuriken hummed at the squad from the cover of a building. Koushiro dashed forward, tripped, somehow rolled, then threw himself forward, _Kamaitachi_ spilling from his lips. The Kouga behind the building dropped.

Running towards the popping of smoke bombs surrounding the main attack, Koushiro heard running feet around the corner. A kunai sunk into his leg as he stepped out; he blew a wider _kamitachi_ without pause. The running feet gave way to screams.

The seven genin left with Koushiro charged past him. The indistinguishable clash of swords seemed to press against Koushiro's skin; he drove his sickles into anyone he sensed aimming to strike him. He caught a sword on his scythe, blew a controlled burst at the wielder's face, and heard them fall.

"Koushiro-Sama, look out!" As Sugimura pushed him down, Koshiro felt the lad's body jerk, and fall. With a roar, he flung both his sickles towards the attack. A sword whistled down at him; he threw the wielder aside, snapping her neck with one arm.

"Sugimura! Everyone–?"

"He's okay." A controlled female voice, "A Kouga spider monster hit his face with web, before your sickles killed it. Watanabe's hurt bad, but the six of us can keep going."

"Well done." Koushiro wondered why it sounded so hollow, as the kunoichi clasped his hand and pulled him up, "The Kouga–?"

"We killed the ones that stood and fought, Koushiro-Sama. You're...quite something."

Blood splashed under Koushiro's feet, as he stumbled further into Manjidani.

In the eastern village more Kouga were rushing towards the fight, when a black cloud poured around the houses, overtaking them. Akeginu cut them down as they reeled, and ran on.

Sounds of fighting from the west had ceased; she heard Gotou making the bird-call to order everyone forward. The Kouga were falling back too quickly–if they had some trap, she wanted to find it before her squad did.

Rounding the last house in the row, Akeginu saw a squad from the main attack scaling the walls around the central compound; as the doors were winched open, she ran after them. One man used his sword to flick a layer of grass from a concealed pit. Akeginu knew that the Kouga villagers and the Shinobi's families would be hidden there, because they had the same concealed bunkers in Tsubakure for exactly the same reason. Another shinobi, face split by a fresh sword cut, was applying a match to a grenade. He would drop it into the pit, and Akeginu would watch, because she had to. They were Kouga–

A strange light flashed from the Kouga manision's front porch. The shinobi with the grenade froze and suddenly hugged it to his own body as it went off.

Akeginu watched all eight Iga shinobi turn; the light flashed again, and they all cut each other down. Before the figure on the porch stepped into the moonlight, Akeginu threw herself back around the compound's gate.

_Why? How? Oboro-Sama–your hope was right! But I'll never live to tell you. Koushiro-dono...oh my poor love._

The porch creaked, as someone stepped off it. Akeginu imagined them walking swiftly through the Iga corpses.

_So many friends dead, so many self-killed; and now those demon eyes will make me cut my own throat, like some senseless game of fate. But I want to live. The people I love need me!_

Leaping around the corner, Akeginu spurted blood into the eyes of the shinobi who stood there. A long sleeve cracked as he shielded his face; Akeginu was already running.

"Kouga Gennosuke! _He's alive._ "

She barely parried the blow of a wounded Kouga shinobi who staggered from the darkness. A kunei sailed in and pierced his neck, as Gotou and his squad rushed up.

"Akeginu-dono–where's your squad–?"

"Find them and pull them back! Everyone falls back to the treeline except myself and Koushiro-dono. Kouga Gennosuke is alive, here!"

"What? Akeginu-dono, most of the Kouga are pulling back there–against all of them, and _Gennosuke_ –"

"If you go, all of you will die," Head raised and eyes clear, Akeginu looked over her men's faces with fierce sympathy. "We will kill Gennosuke, before signalling you to advance again."

"V-very well...Akeginu-dono." The shinobi paused, seeming too battle-weary to move, then bowed to Akeginu as one, and ran from her.

"KOUGA GENNOSUKE!"

It was Koushiro's voice. Akeginu breathed out, and started running.

**Central compound, Kouga Manjidani**

Without his squad, Koushiro was facing away from the surviving Kouga shinobi–from young genin to scarred old men, almost the clan's entire strength. Eyes averted from the man he was facing _towards_ , Akeginu rushed out to stand back to back with him.

Gennosuke stood in the eyes of Koushiro's mind. Restrained, dignified, immaculately noble and handsome. With his head bowed and teeth locked, he heard Gennosuke's sword slide out. The perfect hero facing the blind and savage monster.

"I knew you'd send away your men as well–that's the man you are." Akeginu gasped, "Koushiro-dono...I should have said it before, but you're..." Accepting with a pang that he couldn't hear her, Akeginu faced the Kouga clan, sword held straight out. "I request a duel. Or are none of you brave enough to face a single woman of Iga?"

A beautiful woman's anger can terrify, as the late Saemon Kitsuragi observed. After a few moments, Yurie pushed her way to the front. She was wearing a black _shozoko_ , with a _wakazashi_ held at her side.

"Don't try playing the heroine's part, Akeginu. This is the end that murderers deserve."

"We meet again," Akeginu cracked a mock smile, "Is that my comrades' blood on your sword? I do believe it is–" She struck out, knocking her enemy back. Twisting away with a dancer's precision, Yurie slashed round at Akeginu's face, where their swords clashed.

Certain that the other Kouga would instantly overwhelm her when the duel ended, Akeginu spared no effort to draw it out, leaping backwards with wide swings. Yurie only seemed intent on beating down her weapon and hurling curses.

"This is for Jigoro! Hyoma! Gyobu! This is for poor Okoi–this is for Saemon-sensei!" Akeginu wondered if all Yurie knew was fighting like a player on the stage–then realisation hit.

Behind her, Gennosuke was moving closer to Koushiro. Yurie's shouts and clashing _were timed to cover the sound of his footsteps_ –blind and deafened, Koushiro would be killed with a single blow. She filled her lungs to shout to him, in the moment Gennosuke struck.

A clash of steel–somehow, Koushiro had blocked him. As Gennosuke jumped lightly back, his voice rose over everything.

"Koushiro of the Iga! You have invaded my home, slaughtered my comrades and threatened their families. Did you think my words idle when I promised annihilation to all Iga for such madness?"

"Iga..." At the thought of his whole village dying under the Doujutsu, Koushiro faltered, "Oboro-Sama! Would you even kill her?"

"To save Kouga from her enemies...I must." A voice hardened with willpower and pain.

"...I really wasn't sure if I could kill you again, Gennosuke. Not when Oboro-Sama wept so hard the first time...but for her life, for the pain you've caused her, I'll send you to hell!"

Koushiro heard Gennosuke dart aside; as Yurie screamed out, slashing viciously at Akeginu, he lost the footsteps. A single breath–Koushiro knocked the swordblow aside, as he blew out a _kamitachi_. Gennosuke leapt back again, with the faintest hiss of pain.

"You fight as if you could see me, Koushiro."

"I can smell you." A finger stabbed at Gennosuke's arm, "Akeginu left her blood on your wrist. A twist of fate–Oboro-Sama's blood is on your hands. When she thought you were dead, she–"

"LIES!"

With an agonised cry, Gennosuke charged Koushiro in a storm of metal, every stroke murderously aimed. Koushiro leaned back, then threw himself past his enemy, chopping through his arm. Jumping above a swipe, his sickle came down on Gennosuke's guard like a hammer.

Akeginu grinned, circling Yurie to lay her shoulder open. Gennosuke was smarter than Koushiro and more skilled–but by drawing him into an enraged brawl, Koushiro had gained the edge. All he'd needed was to use Oboro-Sama's suffering as a weapon...

Akeginu froze for a second–body snapping into focus, Yurie stabbed into her leg. The Iga kunoichi fell to one knee, as Yurie raised her sword again.

"Shout for help to your comrade, Akeginu. I'll make it quick."

Akeginu glanced aside. Darting around each other, Koushiro and Gennosuke were locked in a web of blows. The kamaitachi drew blood from Gennosuke's ear; ducking his head, he thrust straight at Koushiro, cutting along his chest as he barely dodged. The Iga shinobi flew behind Gennosuke, striking at his head and side at once, but never crying out.

"You believe I can distract him so easily?" Akeginu's lip curled, "You've got a lot to learn, sister."

The spray of blood mist caught Yurie in the eyes; somehow, she blocked Akeginu's rising strike, and stabbed back at her heart. Exhausted, Akeginu only survived by sidestepping and hammering her sword's handle into Yurie's chin.

She glanced at Koushiro once more, as Yurie fell, and a dozen Kouga rushed at her. The awkward, scowling boy she'd teased as a girl had become a wonderful shinobi. He would see his mission through without doubt or fear, give his life for Iga. As she batted the first sword from her leaden body, Akeginu felt fierce pride. If only the poor boy would smile...if only Oboro-Sama would smile for them before the end, it might be a death worth dying. As the fifth sword slashed through her back, Akeginu cried out, and fell to the grass. Six more blades rose above her.

"AKEGINU-DONO!"

Koushiro's head whipped towards her cry of pain; Gennosuke's sword leapt like a salmon. One sickle pinwheeled from Koushiro's hand; he turned back at Gennosuke with a last grimace, then leapt aside. His remaining scythe shot over Akeginu's body, scattering the Kouga around her.

Surging forward, Koushiro stood over Akeginu, fists raised. She felt his blood from many wounds, saw him sway. Finally a bearded Kouga elder got behind him with a staff; he slumped forward, blood welling from his head.

Crawling towards him, Akeginu buried her face in Koushiro's back. All her regrets were gone; she felt perfectly happy.

She knew what she had to do now, but the Kouga were clustering above them again, faces distorted with hatred. She heard Gennosuke speak; as he stepped towards them, her hand moved to her waist. She took hold of it, waited one more step and threw.

Combat reflex perfect, Gennosuke slashed it in two before his face. Akeginu saw the terrible shining eyes look down at the pieces, and shake.

It was a flute. The one he had played for Oboro's _Noh_ dance, years before the war. The one he had left in Tsubakure when war had broken out, and Oboro seemed to have betrayed him to death, as if burying a piece of his heart no doubt or bloodshed could destroy. The flute Akeginu had kept secretly ever since, hoping her princess would abandon her lost love, knowing in her heart that Oboro never could.

"Why are you here?" Gennosuke spoke to Akeginu in a whisper.

"Tenzen-Sama ordered us; same as always. I kept that flute for Oboro-Sama because she never betrayed you, Gennosuke-Sama, and will love you until she dies."

Gennosuke breathed out. His eyes widened, as if emerging from a walking nightmare.

"You were Oboro-Sama's friend, Akeginu-dono. Stand aside from that creature; I'll find some way to spare your life."

"We're Iga shinobi; we live and die together. Do the same for Oboro-Sama; that's all I ask."

As Akeginu's vision darkened, Gennosuke turned and spoke to the Kouga shinobi.

"Kouga! We face the darkest hour in our history. I will lead you and give my life for you; will you follow me?" Cheering on all sides, a clatter of weapons, "Our enemies have the ear of the Shogun; one false move will turn him against us. We will interrogate these Iga to discover their plans; then offer them the chance to redeem their sins, by an hourable death."

Rough hands dragged the two shonobi away, as Akeginu finally let the night rise around her.


	5. Redemption

**Tokaido trail, three weeks earlier, six days into the Iga-Kouga war**

Gennosuke pulled off the hood covering his face, and drank sparingly from his waterskin. Kisuragi Saemon, who had become a perfect double of Gennosuke, sat on the same flat rock next to the road. If the Kouga leader's eyes hadn't been sealed by the Iga's poison, he would have appreciated the strange sight.

"My thanks for acting as a _Kagemusha_ , Saemon-dono. If the Iga believe I can use the Doujutsu, I still hope we can reach Sunpu."

"The Iga must kill us to gain victory." Saemon's expression was darkened, "Tenzen won't hesitate in sacrificing his followers either. They should attack today or tomorrow; with Gyobu gone, the outcome will be uncertain."

"Saemon-dono...your reading of human drives and emotion remains unrivalled."

"Perhaps, Gennosuke-Sama. But your sense of justice is still beyond me. Hyoma-dono possessed it too...perhaps without it, I'm a mere puppet trapped in bloodshed."

"I wish Hyoma had lived too, Saemon-dono. And your sister, Okoi. I have tried to lead our clan rightly, but my decisions have brought us to this. I'm sorry."

"As am I, Gennosuke-Sama."

Sensing the movement, Gennosuke dodged Saemon's chop to his neck. Twisting away, he tried to shove his friend back with his sheathed sword. Ducking beneath it, Saemon pinched Gennosuke's jugular, laying him out.

Saemon was already wearing Gennosuke's face and clothes. He also carried a paste that Kouga shinobi used for disguises–dabbed on his eyes, he could see dimly, and appeared blind. Hiding Gennosuke under a camouflaged blanket, with a short prayer for his safety, he sat and waited for Kagero to return. When her cheeks flushed, Saemon knew she believed he was Gennosuke.

"Gennosuke-Sama...Saemon-dono was troubled, and sent me to look over the next village ahead of you. Where is Saemon-dono?"

"Not with you? Then he must have left to attack the Iga alone."

"Saemon-dono...how could he leave you alone, Gennosuke-Sama? Gyobu-dono was consumed by rage, but Saemon–"

"–is a master of disguise, Kagero-dono. Since his sister Okoi's death, he may have kept his true heart deeply hidden."

"You're right, Gennosuke-Sama. You care for him, for all of us...I swear I'll not leave you. Ever."

Saemon flinched as Kagero's lily-coloured face came close to his. Her breath was quickening, as it grew deadly–for a moment he was sorely tempted.

She was the most beautifully passionate woman he had ever known, as well as a shinobi he trusted even to death. With Shougen, Hyoma and his dear, brave sister gone, he had nothing to live on for; it would be a fitting end for a shinobi's too-long life...

No. Before Hyoma had died standing up, lifted by the moral will Saemon had never had, but trusted, he had said that Gennosuke had to live. Before Saemon died, he had to make that certain.

Holding Kagero back by her shoulders, Saemon looked into her fearful eyes.

"Kagero-dono...not yet. Only when the Kouga are safe."

"Gennosuke-Sama!"

"I'm blind; I can no longer lead our clan. But I can speak my true heart–it is you I want to be with, Kagero. I don't care about your power. Only you. For causing you pain until now, I deserve death...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tears poured from Kagero's eyes, "And don't talk about death! I can just live beside you–oh, Gennosuke-Sama!–for the first time, I'm so happy I could be in heaven."

The shinobi walked away together. Afraid to poison Saemon if she got closer, Kagero lovingly pressed his sleeve between her fingers. Saemon reflected how her only hope had been to join Gennosuke in death; even then he could not imagine that a peacemaker and an assassin would be heading to the same place.

They would fight against the Iga; Gennosuke would live, even if they failed. If they did survive, he would end a life of lies and murder in Kagero's arms. Taking her dear Gennosuke's face down to hell, he would live there by her side.

Kagero's smile for him was open and carefree as his sister's had been. Saemon sent Gennosuke's smile back, and they walked on in the sunlight.

**Kouga Manjidani village, morning after the attack**

"Then, of course, you killed them both."

"Hrrmmph." Koushiro looked away. Akeginu squeezed his hand to say that she was glad he had been the one who lived.

After enough treatment to keep them alive, the Shinobi had been lashed to either side of a pillar in the nearest outhouse; it pressed at Akeginu's back wound agonisingly. Koushiro had woken, but remained silent; either he was concussed, or the way he had fled from his life's decisive battle to protect Akeginu was a shock both of them had yet to take in.

Gennosuke and Yurie had arrived in the early morning. Telling them how he had survived, Gennosuke had stood opposite Akeginu rather than Koushiro. He had been prepared to tell them how he survived, but clearly wouldn't take foolish risks.

"Then Koushiro-dono didn't kill you, but Kisuragi Saemon. What about the man I killed at the Chiyruu Inn?" Akeginu responded.

"He was Gendo Hiroaki, a chunin of Kouga. Saemon-dono instructed him to follow us; he conveyed me to a safe house while I was unconscious. I believe that when Saemon and Kagero were slain, he attacked you with the intention of being killed. With ten Kouga corpses, my survival was never suspected. He was a better man than me."

"If you survived, why have you done nothing?" Koushiro spoke up gruffly.

"Obviously, because civil war will come if anyone finds Gennosuke-Sama alive!" Yurie snapped back, "The Iga-Kouga war determined the Shogunal succession. If the losing candidate's supporters uncover evidence they have been deceived, the whole country goes to hell."

"That is correct, Yurie-dono. I confess that I was even...unable to see a way forward," His strong eyes burned with misery, but Gennosuke's tone retained the control of the natural leader, "I could no longer appeal to the Shogun; I failed to save even one of my comrades. I believed...that Oboro-Sama had become my enemy..."

"She blinded herself with the seven nights poison when Tenzen ordered her to fight you." Koushiro vengefully grated. "You saw her stand between us, when I lost my eyes! Did you love her without even knowing her kindness and innocence–?"

"Koushiro-dono! I knew all Kouga would suffer, if I once let my feelings blind my judgement! Do you know what it is to hold back your heart? You can speak of your orders, but I lead a clan...!" Gennosuke bit off his words, and bowed his head, "Forgive my outburst, Koushiro-dono–I spoke unjustly. I made a mistake"

Akeginu and Yurie stared at Gennosuke. For the instant his restraint had broken, his love and pain shone out like a fire. But only an instant, and then he was striving for peace again, pressing down both Koushiro's anger and his own. Akeginu saw afresh why Oboro was in love with Gennosuke; she might have fallen for him herself, if she couldn't see he would be too perfect, too strong. Never letting her close to his weakness.

"Kouga Gennosuke. I can no longer see the heart in your eyes. But from your voice–it sounds like I've misjudged your feelings for Oboro-Sama. I was the one at fault."

Yurie stared in astonishment at the humble bow and honest feelings of the man she had taken for a savage killer. The surge in Akeginu's breast would have thrown her arms around Koushiro, if they hadn't been tied.

"Truly, revealing our hearts to one enemy is the step to peace." Gennosuke closed his eyes for a second and then spoke decisively. "However, too many have died for peace to be attained by words alone. Even if I can never leave this village without risking civil war..." His fists tightened and shook, "...I will not abandon Oboro-Sama. For the Kouga you have killed, I could justly claim your lives. But soon Tenzen will turn the Shogun against us, and the Kouga will be destroyed. You are honourable shinobi, who care for Oboro-Sama. I ask you to spend your lives in taking Oboro-Sama to a place of safety and executing Tenzen."

"Impossible," Akeginu stated, "We could never fight our own clan either."

"Hmmm. Yurie-dono?"

The kunoichi knelt beside Gennosuke, with a small documents case, and the smile of a poker player about to collect the table's shirts.

"To begin with, I have no demonic Ninjutsu technique like wind or blood control; my skill has always been espionage. After Hyoma-dono dealt Yakuiji Tenzen a fatal wound in your first attack on Manjidani, I guessed that he was an immortal shinobi. In the chaos after the war, some close comrades and I infiltrated Tsubakure, and found the real family tree he keeps to prove his descent from Iga. That rather confirmed my theory. His mother was Yakuiji Reiko, correct?"

"Akeginu-dono–"

"We'd better admit it Koushiro-dono," Akeginu scowled at Yurie, "Yakuiji Reiko practised a lost technique to heal even fatal injuries. I agree that she was Tenzen-Sama's mother; what of it?"

"According to these records from Kouga, Hisakawa Kenji, a Kouga chunin, was admonished for meeting with Yakuiji Reiko in secret, about 200 years ago. She never married, and the date of his suicide almost exactly follows her murder by Kouga clansmen." Akeginu was speechless.

"You claim...that Tenzen-Sama is half Kouga? The man who would force marriage on Oboro-Sama to continue the Iga line...our leader, my teacher...the one who hated Kouga more than any of us...?" Akeginu felt Koushiro shaking through their ropes; she glared at Yurie, as the Kouga stood up with a triumphant air.

"Brilliant though Yurie-dono's work has been–she has other documents suggesting that Tenzen has worked against Iga to drive our clans towards war–I believed this would not convince the whole Iga clan," Gennosuke stated calmly, "Would you agree this is worth asking him about, however, after you rescue Oboro-Sama from Sunpu?"

"If Tenzen is half-Kouga, our duty is clear," Akeginu lifted her chin with dignity, "You mean to release us? Isn't it an insult to your dead comrades?"

"Is it, Yurie-dono?" Gennosuke turned to her, mournfully, "Is lying to my own people and working with their enemies too high a price for peace?"

"Gennosuke-Sama...I confess I do not like it; the shame that you should have to use these Iga rather than face Tenzen yourself bites worse than anything. But only you could endure this...whatever path you take, I will follow."

"It will have to appear you both escaped. And you must swear never to make war on Kouga again," Gennosuke looked stonily at Akeginu, "Also, if I must ever demand your heads, to bring peace between Kouga and Iga, swear to give up your lives without question."

"How can we do that, Akeginu-dono?" Koushiro rasped.

"Death is our only other choice, Koushiro-dono. We'd only be dying for the peace that Oboro-Sama longs for as well. Please, Koushiro-dono?"

Akeginu's voice was beautiful and heartfelt. Shaken by the repeated traumas of the night, Koushiro slumped.

"Alright. I swear by Oboro-Sama's love for you, Gennosuke. I can't believe that you'll trust the honour of an enemy who would betray his master."

Gennosuke walked around the pillar, to face Koushiro. Akeginu twisted to look at him. Rather than go to Sunpu himself and plunge Japan into war if he were discovered, Gennosuke had trusted the safety of his love and the fate of his people to an enemy clan. She couldn't imagine how he could hold his head up peacefully.

"Anger at my friends' deaths still burns in me, Koushiro-dono. But I would sacrifice everything within me, for Oboro-Sama's safety. By fighting with you and your comrade I have come to understand you. For Oboro-Sama, can you not understand me?"

Unbound, Koushiro would have fallen to his knees. Akeginu had never seen him so defeated; almost as if he could finally, unwillingly, let his weapons fall and rest.

**Sunpu castle, secret audience chamber, same time (early morning)**

"I call it _Baku_ , my lord, after the dream-eating monster. In essence, I propose a web of deep cover shinobi in every province. Even the dreams of your vassals would be known to you. Rebellion would be made unthinkable by mechanisms both irresistible and invulnerable in their secrecy."

"What…is your motive in this proposal, Tenzen?" Liver-spotted hand steady, the Shogun took the proffered scroll from an attendant, and held it close to his eyes.

"To serve you, my lord. As greatly as my talents allow, and as the state of the nation requires."

"Ah. We had understood that some, including lady Ofuku, have looked askance on your elevation, Tenzen. Your undoubted talents did not reassure me entirely; our trust in too many talented subordinates has proved misplaced. Yet even when peace finally comes to this nation, the state of man will not change. We have need of men to face and understand such things, Tenzen, and do what is necessary to build a kingdom. Your proposal will be examined in detail."

As Tenzen grovelled his way out, a smile played over his lips. It went unobserved by everyone, save Hattori Kyohachiro, who had watched the audience through a slight tear in one of the opulently painted screen walls.

His father had told the ponytailed shinobi where he expected _Baku_ to lead. His opposition had led Tenzen to depose him from the rank the Hattori's had kept for generations; in a few days, Tenzen had only become Shogunate Intelligence Chief himself, but naturally replaced many Hattori-loyal shinobi with his own men; either from Iga or more dubious sources. Kyohachiro knew the thuggish ninja behind him as he swept away from the audience chamber were more for effect than anything; all his inquiries had indicated that assassinating Tenzen was impossible.

At the urging of his sickened heart, Kyohachiro went stealthily to the apartment where Oboro was effectively imprisoned. His marriage would make Tenzen the true Iga leader, and perhaps slightly less focused on Edo for a time. Kyohachiro cursed that thought. He remembered the shy, bright eyed little girl from years ago, and sneaked a glance at the huddled mass of sheets with only the slightest female shape. He knew that his family were hardly victims, compared to the hell she had to be trapped in.

After Kyohachiro had left, unseen to her, Oboro collected her fear-numbed mind enough to begin her day with a prayer. Her blood churned in its sole remaining channel, as she named the Iga dead, then the Kouga. She implored forgiveness from the Kouga that they had died so she could live, and forgiveness from the Iga for despising the future they had died to make.

She had always been a princess in a world beyond her strength. Leaned hard on the love of those who fought for her, rather than disgrace her grandmother's choice. Akeginu had said the clan still loved her. But all she felt when alone in Sunpu with Tenzen was fear; rejection by everything good as if she was hated.

Was she hateful? Her ineptness was only fate…but she had spoken hatefully to Akeginu. All a princess could do for those who fought was say she loved and trusted–now she was a wretched ghost who could speak to no one. She could only trust them. Akeginu, Koushiro and Gennosuke.

Oboro wept with her hair hanging loose; by the end a smile had appeared on her mouth from nowhere. She wondered if something had given Gennosuke happiness, and that was why she could smile. She had known he was alive, but still had to believe with her heart for a happy ending.


	6. Passion and Duty

" _Two souls that had been one_ would _come together. Oboro-dono. No matter what stood between them."_

_Puzzled, but faintly excited, Oboro watched Gennosuke check the door. Then he shut out the sound of rain, and knelt so close that she was quite surprised._

" _Oboro-dono. Could you please close your eyes?"_

_The gentle words sent heat surging into her cheeks; her eyelids fell. His hand rested on her shoulder as something that belonged there; his face was moving closer. On the lips–before the wedding–it was wrong, but her heart felt right. Releasing a tiny, passionate breath, she moved in response to him...before her eyes opened, her body seemed to have melted and changed. Gennosuke had moved away; Koushiro was calling her from outside._

_Warm blood lit her face and mouth as she rose, smiling happily at her fiancée–the word beat in her chest as never before. Koushiro called to her again–he was so brotherly and protective. He and Gennosuke-Sama were so alike they would definately be friends._

_An hour later, she had thrown herself at Koushiro as he tried to rip Gennosuke apart, and watched her lover tear out her friend's eyes._

* * *

"Gennosuke-Sama..."

As Oboro woke in Sunpu castle, she shut her eyes again. Only dreams let her even imagine her love beside her, when the very flower arrangements of the castle spoke only of merciless order. She wanted to tell her dream to Akeginu; feel her hand again, and beg her forgiveness. She wanted to tell Gennosuke she loved him...

"Kouga Gennosuke was killed, Oboro-Sama." Silently, Tenzen had sat beside her bed, "Must I hang his head from your wall to convince you? As a Kouga, you must hate his very memory–that is also your duty to Iga!"

"Tenzen, I am the Iga leader...I order you to leave me."

"I have served Iga, Oboro-Sama. I've died for her a hundred times, and had nothing but a pinch of power in a miserable valley! I serve the Shogun now...I could exterminate Kouga, or any other village with a gesture! I have my reward...and you are a part of it. I must turn your heart towards Iga, and I  _will_..." Oboro didn't dare to shudder as Tenzen's intense black eyes settled between her hips. "Before you must appear at your wedding, Oboro-Sama, I will show what it means to be a woman–"

"No! Please, not until the wedding...then I promise I won't resist." Tenzen regarded Oboro with a close and quizzical expression.

"I don't even think you could follow through on that, Oboro-Sama. But it may be interesting to see you try."

"Do you even  _enjoy_  hurting me, Tenzen?"

"Oboro-Sama...after 200 years on this heap of worms, breaking your resistance is one of the few pleasures that remain."

Tenzen swept out. Oboro buried her face, and prayed;

"Gennosuke-Sama...I know you alive; why are you hiding from me? Everyone...I only want things back as they were..."

* * *

**Iga camp near Kouga Manjidani, day after the attack**

Akeginu and Koushiro stumbled into camp with arms linked, so Koushiro could run without stumbling, and Akeginu could run on her wounded leg. The genin they had ordered to retreat from Gennosuke gave an audible collective sigh. Gotou ran up, one arm in a sling.

"Thank the gods you escaped. An hour ago, the Kouga scum sent a letter inviting us to watch you commit  _seppuku_. It was all I could do to stop the lads from rushing to get themselves killed."

"Thank you, Gotou-San." Akeginu pressed his good hand between hers, while reflecting that Gotou and the other Igas might have killed them both, if they'd known Gennosuke had let them escape. She had insisted the Kougas send the taunting message, to convince the Iga genin that she and Koushiro had escaped without help.

"Isn't Gennosuke dead?" Sugimura approached them, eyes wild. "Is the next attack now?"

"They'd be ready," Koushiro growled, "and Gennosuke...isn't a man we should fight. We're pulling back to defend Tsubakure." Koushiro heard Sugimura sit and draw his knife, before two other genin wrestled it away.

"Koushiro-Sama! Everyone in Tsubakure will say we ran from battle! The Kouga will say we're all cowards! Please, let me–!"

"No!" Koushiro seized the boy's lapels, drew a hand back to strike him, "What the hell would I have fought for if you–?" His hand fell–he breathed out. If Gennosuke could hold his heart, so could he. Tenzen would have happily slapped the boy around, but Koushiro had never been a leader like Tenzen–he was wholly glad now that he never would be. "Everyone knows you're no coward. We've gained nothing from this battle but our lives. Trust me...you'll find something to live for." Akeginu's heart surged again; she embraced Sugimura rather than Koushiro, at the last second.

"Boy?" Gotou added, "We're half of clan Iga, we can't  _all_  kill ourselves. The one responsible for this mess is going to have  _that_  honour." He glanced sadly at Koushiro and Akeginu; they all knew Tenzen would never be that person.

Behind them in Kouga Manjidani, Gennosuke knelt in the village shrine. He prayed that his grandfather and all his friends would forgive the path he had taken, for peace, and for the innocent girl he loved. Then he set to meet with the Kouga elders, the pieces of his flute hidden in his tunic.

* * *

**Iga Tsubakure village**

Akeginu and Koushiro escorted the genin back to Tsubakure. After one night in the familiar quarters it seemed they'd spent a lifetime worlds away from, they were returning to Edo. Oboro's wedding was in five days; they'd ordered fast horses.

Unable to sleep even on her side, Akeginu went out on the veranda around the Iga compound. Rain was clattering down in cold gusts; she smelt everything turning to mud. Walking further, she noticed the door to Oboro's rooms was open.

Koushiro was there, sitting before the two wooden owls, his present to Oboro years ago. Akeginu watched him from the doorway.

"Koushiro-dono?" She finally spoke, "You need rest; to heal. I never told you, but...thank you for protecting me in Manjidani. I–"

"Akeginu-dono….I just heard your cry out, and couldn't stop myself," Slowly Koushiro gripped his temples, "My purpose was always to fight, but I protected. My life might be a huge mistake–but even the foe I hated won't kill me. I don't even want to fight him again, though his eyes burn me, though I hate the Kouga and feel nothing else..."

"...Just like Tenzen-Sama told us. But  _he's_  Kouga. I trusted him for years, you followed him–gods we were stupid!" Koushiro looked up towards Akeginu's hard, shaking voice, "After everything he did to Oboro-sama, we're going to kill him over a matter of  _names_. I should have killed him years ago; but I still don't want to! Oboro-Sama, forgive me..."

As Akeginu's legs gave way with her voice, Koushiro moved to pull her down into a strong embrace. The rain hammered down outside the door.

"I'm sorry, Akeginu-dono. I forgot your feelings, again, when you were always there for me..."

"It's okay." Wiping streaked eyes, Akeginu discreetly slid the door closed, "I just needed to get that out. Now I'm here for you again, Koushiro-dono!"

"Akeginu. You're….a strong woman."

"I'm an Iga shinobi. Not exactly a princess for you to save..." Akeginu felt Koushiro tense, and cursed her own words.

"I wanted to protect Oboro-Sama, since we were children. Was that a mistake, Akeginu-dono?"

"No, Koushiro, never. But you have to force yourself so much to fight and protect...without somebody there to protect and heal you. Someone who loves–"

Then Akeginu realised what she had said, and how much of her was pressed against Koushiro. His arms tightened around her; his kindness was too much. Her body sank into his chest in a way that stopped their breaths together. Her blood sang through her head with his warmth and strength.

"Akeginu-dono, I...I..."

"I shouldn't have said so much." Her fingers still tightened on his back, "I wanted to wait for the time, but with this mission, there might never be an afterwards–I'm just hopeless, I'm sorry–" Akeginu gasped as Koushiro's unshaven cheek scraped hers. He nuzzled towards her lips, and she kissed back with everything she'd learnt, or felt, or dreamed. "We shouldn't have done that."

"Akeginu-dono..."Koushiro gasped a breath thick with the smell of her hair, "Forgive me, I've never...before…"

"I know, Koushiro. I only want you. Please...make me forget everything else."

Akeginu sank down on the wooden floor; Koushiro leaned over, hands resting on either side. Slowly, he touched her face. Felt eyes, hair and lips as if afraid they would have changed from his memories. As his fingers moved carefully down her neck and the hollow of her throat, Akeginu's beasts heaved towards him, and her legs trembled...

"Akeginu-dono…why did you never say?"

"I don't know. I had a dream about you proposing marriage, but I always..."

"Your dream...this isn't it. This isn't the time. I'm sorry." Akeginu felt his hand move back.

"Koushiro, I don't care if we're not married! You silly boy, how can shinobi worry about that?" Furiously, she seized his arm, pulling it back towards her–Koushiro broke away and flung the door open.

"Akeginu, you're not just a shinobi to me. You're...I...I don't know..."

Akeginu heard Koushiro running all the way to his room. Rising with her yutaka disarrayed, she swept the two wooden owls to the floor and then went out in the rain until the burning in her chest subsided.

She'd known he wasn't an idiot like Udono Josuke, to be seduced with a touch–even so, his reaction crushed her spirit. It seemed his feelings were too vast for her to move; even when she'd seduced samurai into murdering their own lords on past missions...

_Oh no. Koushiro-dono still isn't committed to murdering Tenzen. He thought you deliberately offered your body, to stiffen his resolve. How will he look at you in the morning? For eight years you kept silent, terrified of wrecking your chance at happiness. And now you've gone and done exactly that._

Akeginu could have stayed in the numbing rain for hours, but she knew she would become ill if she stayed out and be unable to fight. For Oboro-Sama, for Iga's sake, she had to endure. Hair lank, Akeginu trudged back to her room, and slept on a soaking pillow.

* * *

**Iga Tsubakure village, next morning**

"...anyway, the horses should be here in an hour. Once we get to Edo you take Oboro-Sama somewhere safe. And I'll give Tenzen-Sama his chance to step aside."

"Akeginu-dono; he won't take it–"

"I'm still going, Koushiro-dono. We owe him that much, at least..."

"Akeginu-dono? Last night–"

"Did anything happen last night, Koushiro-dono?" Akeginu muttered. Koushiro gloomily lowered his head.

"Of course, I'm sorry–but I have to talk. I care for you, Akeginu-dono, so strong I can't think. But I couldn't ever hurt you, so I think I have to sort out many things in my head."

"About Oboro-Sama?"

"A little. And about me, about Kouga and Iga–but mostly about you. If I'm infiltrating Sunpu castle or fighting Tenzen while that distracts me, Oboro-Sama will be put in danger, and both of us will probably be killed. I'm sorry...but I can't think about last night, until Oboro-Sama is safe. Then, I promise I'll tell you my feelings, if you'll still talk to me..."

"Oh, Koushiro-kun, don't worry. I really have known men to do a lot worse."

Before anything came heartfelt relief that Koushiro understood her feelings. The poor boy probably was confused; in ten years, she'd been his friend, his teacher and his comrade (Though if he saw her as a mother, she would slap him about until he didn't). It was true that it would distract and kill him if he let it. She hated how much sense it made, but still loved Koushiro; every shiningly silly and honest part of him.

And she really had wanted a white wedding, insofar as she could have one. After a life of hidden deaths and betrayal, there was something magical about the house with a garden. The beautiful children playing in the sunshine, the nights with him safely asleep beside her. Everything as the world said it should be, just to prove she could. Not that there was much chance of them seeing any of that, rather than being killed by Tenzen. She would just have to hold it in her mind, as they fought.

* * *

**Downtown Edo, three days later**

After days of aches and rubbing on horseback, Koushirou and Akeguinu had reached Edo, and holed up in a small garret. Koushiro was sleeping to gather his strength; Akeginu had just returned from scouting out the security around Sunpu castle. She had barely realised that it wasn't impenetrable after all, when she heard a knock. Taking her knife, she moved silently to the door, and threw it open.

It was Yurie, wearing a white kimono. Her hand was near her own knife, but she looked more awkward than threatening.

"Gennosuke-Sama sent me to keep an eye on things. If you need it I can get a message to him–he won't leave Manjidani vulnerable by coming himself, though."

"We did everything we could to prevent further attacks on your village. So I would still ask–no, implore that you ask Gennosuke-Sama to come here. We can protect Oboro-Sama, but only he can truly save her."

"Okay. Actually, no offence, but we aren't worried about Iga so much as the Shogunate army conducting manoveurs in our province for the next week. Should we be worried about that? I hear they have riflemen and artillery."

"I didn't know–Tenzen-Sama might have arranged it to intimidate you, but he couldn't order an attack without evidence you were working against the Tokugawas. Our lord the Shogun is...a  _harsh_  ruler at times, I think you'll agree, but only when he really must be."

"Oh yes...well, thanks. Also, I'm...sorry I spoke ignorantly about Oboro-Sama and her...love for Gennosuke-Sama..."

"Don't worry about it," Akeginu murmured, smiling, "After all, you also care for Gennosuke-Sama, do you not? The way you fought in time with him so well...your cheeks, when he praised your work..."

"No! He's just a very amazing man….any woman would feel something for him….it's just the silly teenage crush of a woman pushing twenty-six..."

"Yurie-dono...would you like some tea?"

During the first cup, to both the Kouga and Iga women's surprise, Akeginu related her own feelings for Koushiro in some detail;

"He did  _what_? Just ran and left you? I'd ignore the idiot for a month. And  _your_  crush likes Oboro-Sama as well– _gods_ , shy and meek gets them  _every time_! Being a woman who does anything is hard." Akeginu laughed along softly; Yurie was outspoken, but had an appealing dignity, "Hey...how can we be here, when we were fighting less than a week ago?"

"I think because we want to be here," Akeginu smiled, as afternoon sunlight flew over the table, "I'm happy to have this tea; and I thank you for spending a little time."

"Akeginu-dono, you're too caring, sometimes. When you looked after Oboro-Sama, and Koushiro-dono liked her…didn't you feel a bit jealous?"

"...yes, to my shame. I would never have made Koushiro hate her, or interfered in her own love–though I learnt many tricks like that in my early training. I really wanted to care for a lovely, innocent child, with my whole heart. But with a piece of it lost to Koushiro-dono, I think I could only do that because it was my duty. Wherever my heart went, duty made certain that I lived rightly, in love or war. And now I'm going to break my duty to pieces, by killing a man of Iga. What a world."


	7. Some are Born to Endless Night

**Iga Tsubakure mansion, one year before Iga-Kouga war**

It was a hot summer. Tunics hanging at their waists, Tenzen and Koushiro faced each other over the mansion's grass courtyard, weapons held out.

"Come, Koushiro!" Tenzen's voice burst out like liquid thunder, "Attack as if you believe you can kill me!"

With both his folded sickles, Koushiro struck; marginally shifting stance, Tenzen shoved him back. Regaining balance and stepping lightly aside, Koushiro leapt at every hint of an opening. The tip of Tenzen's  _bokken_  repeatedly knocked him back. The day's heavy training gnawed on his limbs.

"You doubt. You hesitate." Grim-faced, Tenzen suddenly lunged. "You die!"

Koushiro rolled back and flipped upright. Forcing his breaths down, he blew as if preparing  _kamaitachi_ , then sprang–his  _sensei_  strained to parry a vicious drum beat of double strikes. Koushiro finally froze with his sickle at Tenzen's crotch and the  _bokken_  at his own throat, grinning.

"You've improved somewhat. I judge you should take some water."

Sweat rising from shoulder length hair, both shinobi sat on the veranda with their waterskins.

"You honour me, Tenzen-Sama. Sorry I used a trick..."

"Tch–a real  _kamaitachi_  would have been somewhat interesting." Watching Tenzen's pride and assurance always lifted Koushiro's heart, "Responsibility comes with power, Koushiro. Bringing death to Iga's enemy is the duty of your life–monstrous acts may line your road, but that is the purpose you were born and raised for."

"Yes, Tenzen-Sama. I just thought deception had its place in war, not among comrades..." Tenzen responded with a sardonic glance, "...I don't mean I'm at your level, Tenzen-Sama. But I'll endure anything to fight beside you, for..."

"Even the death agonies I have endured, Koushiro? You are correct that suffering is the price of strength, however. The true warrior walks an endless path, alone."

"But it's...worth it, right? Tenzen-Sama?"

Tenzen's lips were still smiling. His eyes were those that had stared at hell, and never known a place to turn away to.

"I believe that depends what I make of my strength, Koushiro."

"Um, Koushiro-dono, Tenzen-dono..." Both men turned, as Oboro emerged from the mansion, head bowed. "I heard you were still training, so I've brought cold towels."

"Oboro-Sama!" Tenzen scowled, "Forgive me, but you should leave such chores to your attendant."

"My apologies…Akeginu offered to go to you and Koushiro-dono…but, as clan heir, I strongly wished to express my gratitude for your hard work." Averting her eyes from Koushiro's chest, Oboro smiled to herself. She departed before he thought to thank her, or say how lovely she was in her white summer kimono.

The young man examined his bare feet. Oboro and Akeginu might have watched him train together when they were children, but everything had changed. Akeginu still smiled at him, but was somehow more distant than continental China. Oboro had some mysterious unshareable happiness. With passing months, his life's knowledge and skills only seemed more limited. Cut off from a world not only lighter and wider, but more real.

"Ridding your heart of impure thoughts, Koushiro-kun?" Koushiro flinched from the voice in his ear.

"Tenzen-Sama! Oboro-Sama…I couldn't possibly…forgive me."

"I certainly forgive you, Koushiro…men can hardly live without women, however many have suffered death or disgrace at their whims. True shinobi use them, as they use all things…Koushiro." Tenzen's hand was on his shoulder, powerfully relaxed.

Koushiro absently toweled his chest, "I don't understand much about women, Tenzen-Sama…"

"Oh, Koushiro. Understanding women is little use in conquering them. We've talked too long."

The shinobi dropped into stance, edging forward. With renewed vigor, Koushiro's scythe thumped into Tenzen's side, as the  _bokken_  hilt struck his own face. Koushiro thought of Tenzen's healing power and struck harder; his teacher grinned with satisfaction. As if years meant nothing, Tenzen was always ahead. Always the same.

The towel Oboro had bought for Tenzen dried out where he had cast it aside.

* * *

**Iga Tsubakure village, two days into the Iga-Kouga war** **(ep 9)**

Kouga Gennosuke had just learnt the clan his fiancée led was at war with his own–he believed she had betrayed him to his death. After destroying five Iga attackers with the Doujutsu, he was about to stride out of Tsubakure's front gate. Passing Oboro by in the rain, as she wept from a heart both lost and trampled.

"Koushiro!"

"Yes, Tenzen-Sama!"

Burning with the insult to his princess, Koushiro rushed forward. Arresting Gennosuke's steps with his challenge, he gathered a whirlwind of breath too wide for escape. He knew the sweat and skill of his life were straining out for their vindicating moment. His childhood dream was close enough to touch–for his princess to see him crush the foe that threatened Iga, for her. Facing death, he could still smile–

"Koushiro-dono! You and Gennosuke-Sama can't fight...please."

Oboro fell in the mud between Koushiro and his nemesis, on her knees. The deaths they wielded were nothing to her eyes–the hopeless dread of the innocent fallen from heaven, to an insensible, rotten world falling deeper still with the rain. Her power dispelled Koushiro's killing breath, like sunlight cutting the foremost swathe from a towering fogbank.

Nothing was right, but he couldn't back down. Only he had a chance of killing Gennosuke, for Iga, and his princess... she was an Iga shinobi. Yet she faced him with pleading eyes, like an enemy whose heart poured out love. He could never see her hurt–but nothing bawled out by him or Tenzen could move the kindness he had loved since he knew what love was.

All he could ever be for her was her soldier–why wouldn't she let him fight for her? Why was his strength made nothing in her eyes? Nothing before the leonine ease of Gennosuke's bearing and his cold eyes...

No! If he doubted, he would die, his princess might face death from the man who had claimed to love her–the Kouga it was the duty of his life to kill! If he suffered her hatred, that was his sacrifice. Stepping past Oboro, Koushiro shut his eyes and breathed his  _kamaitachi_  again.

When Oboro seized his tunic, crying his name as if about to lose him forever, Koushiro's vision fled everywhere to escape her face. So it was Gennosuke's flaring gaze that finally gripped Koushiro's division, and set his path on destruction. He could only push Oboro away, before his  _kamaitachi_  rolled back and ripped the world from his eyes.

Sounds emerged from the pain. The cries of horror behind him, the dull scourge of Gennosuke's companions' sneering, and Oboro's heartrent sobs. Her still bright face hung above Koushiro's mind as he fell into darkness of stones and mud, lost to his sight forever.

"Gennosuke-Sama! He left!"

Koushiro listened to the princess he had lost himself for, weeping for the man she loved. The Kouga chief had spared them both–in a sense, there was barely anything left to kill.

"Koushiro...oh gods...!"

He felt Akeginu pull him away. Tenzen was barking orders–his mere tone shook Koushiro with a thousand echoes of failure. On a futon, hours later, his body was still shaking like a child on the guillotine with no defence.

* * *

The heat was Koushiro's only sign of the morning's arrival. He heard somebody kneel beside him.

"Koushiro-dono...your life has passed from danger, but please don't disturb your dressing. Oboro-Sama...is safe. You did your duty to Iga."

Akeginu's voice was barely shaken by her feelings–Koushiro twisted away on his futon.

"I betrayed the princess. I was weak. This is my fate. The thing I am, Akeginu..."

He recoiled again under her careful hands. He could bury the soul he despised in his own burning darkness–but he was helpless to hide his shame from her.

"That wasn't you, Koushiro-dono. No one but Oboro-Sama could live as themselves last night...she has blinded herself with the seven-days-darkness poison, rather than fight with Kouga Gennosuke. The Kouga are travelling to appeal to the Shogun in Sunpu–everyone is heading out to intercept them. Tenzen-Sama...means to send you into battle again."

"Oboro-Sama. I still want to protect her. But I can't. I should be dead, but I can't die yet. What can I do, Akeginu-dono?"

"Please, Koushiro-dono...forgive me! I was holding Oboro-Sama last night. But I let her run out before you–you did your duty, but I even failed in that! I could only preserve your life, Koushiro-dono–so, please stay with us. Tenzen-Sama still needs your strength, Oboro-Sama needs you beside her, I...you're an Iga shinobi, our comrade. We may be walking into hell, Koushiro-dono, but you will never have to be alone."

Koushiro rested on Akeginu's shoulder, unsteadily rising to his feet.

"Nothing to forgive, Akeginu-dono. I did what I did–I know all I've got left is a second chance."

* * *

**Shichiri Ferry, four days into the Iga-Kouga war (ep 14)**

Slowly, Koushiro relearned walking and woodcarving. Tenzen and the other Iga barely spoke to him; but from the rainy night of Akeginu's heartfelt embrace, he slowly relearned hope. He knew another deadly test against the Kouga was stealing closer like a snake–but when Oboro screamed from the cabin where he knew Tenzen had gone, it cut him apart on the instant.

She could no longer marry Gennosuke, any more than the lowly  _genin_  he had blinded. Oboro had to secure the clan's future. She had to marry Tenzen–the Iga who could protect her from the world. Everything Koushiro was, he owed to his master...blind and helpless, Koushiro sank under unnatural weight, clawing splinters from the ship's deck. It was his princess' duty to suffer this. His duty to kill every personal feeling and block her screams from his ears. Would he even fail in that?

No. Even gazing on her innocent face in the rain, he'd trampled her sadness before for his duty's sake–no. For her sake. For the princess with her soft voice that turned his mind's hurricane into a sunlit afternoon. Always, he would stand by her–she would turn gracefully, and smile like  _Kannon_ –always, she was his reason to fight, the dream in his darkness. He couldn't let her go–but even as he cried out for Tenzen to stop, it was useless. She was his strength that was taken and torn apart; gone like a wisp of wind.

Oboro asked him later if it had been him who saved her; it had really been a Kouga assassin, but Koushiro was only thankful she'd been saved. She didn't flinch when he touched her, but trembled like a wounded mouse; Koushiro crossed the room, and averted his face. He needed to comfort her, but hadn't the strength for a word.

He didn't dare speak to Akeginu after that at all. She had been wrong, and Tenzen had been right. Every soul that walked in hell suffered alone.

* * *

**Sunpu castle, night before Tenzen's wedding to Oboro**

Oboro had expected there would be terror, but not blank despair. Dozens of servants had hauled her through baths, makeup and all the female rituals, like an animal being prepared for shearing. A maid was still stood by, with an expression of mute self-importance, watching her kneel and try to pray.

Fear and hope lay exhausted. Without escape, her soul strained towards oblivion–something like Nirvana; but utterly wrong. Nothing good was there; not her friends, not Akeginu's kindness, not Gennosuke's love. Not Tenzen's crushing weight. Not his hands, hurting her deeper and deeper, until she would die as the woman Gennosuke loved, and exist as an empty ghost, honourless and alone.

Gripping her body to crush her own breaths, Oboro fought to rebury herself in oblivion. It seemed without end...but it would inescapably end...

"Oboro-Sama."

She looked up. In the moonlight from the window, Koushiro was stood over her, face darkened by the mask on his eyes. Behind him the maid drew breath to scream; Koushiro's head whipped round, and he seized her throat.

"Koushiro-dono! Are you…going to kill her?" Oboro wasn't sure it would be undeserved, but couldn't comfortably look her maid in her bulging eyes.

"She'll wake, Oboro-Sama. I'm sorry." Koushiro lower the unconscious maid with as much care as his emotional state allowed. Jaw set, he knelt before Oboro, who sadly shook her head.

"Koushiro-dono, you shouldn't go against Iga for my sake. It's just what you would do–but it won't change anything, and you'll..."

"I'm nothing, Oboro-Sama–I mean, I've thought too long about  _my_  duty,  _my_  feelings,  _my_  strength–even when I've been helped so much. My duty is for you alone, as my princess. I've failed you too many times, but I'm here for you now."

"Koushiro-dono!" As Oboro went to embrace him, he backed away.

"Kouga Gennosuke is alive–the man I killed wasn't him He cannot leave Kouga Manjidani now, but we–Akeginu-dono and me–mean to hide you with a Kouga kunoichi working in Edo, until you can go to him." Koushiro heard Oboro's gasp of joy, and helplessly bit his lip. "We didn't know until we went to Manjidani...but that doesn't matter; I shouldn't have let you suffer here for an hour. I mistook my duty...I was afraid. I'm sorry, Oboro-Sama."

Joy and sadness welling from her eyes, Oboro hesitantly touched Koushiro's facemask.

"Koushiro-dono,  _I'm_  sorry–you gave up your eyes, rather than hurt me. I know how big your heart is. You just never saw it yourself. When I ran out between you and Gennosuke-Sama, I followed my heart above my duty to Iga, and I hurt you so badly, my poor, dear, Koushiro. Maybe hurt still comes whether we follow our hearts, or our duty. The world can be so cruel...so we  _must_  hold close to the ones we love."

Gently as a breeze, Koushiro put his arms around Oboro's delicate shoulders. He felt the face he wanted fervently to see once more, smiling against his chest. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it might have been a moment of peace.

Akeginu stood outside the doorway with a sad look. She promised she would apologise to Oboro herself after Tenzen's death. Despite her other feelings, she regretted the second parting that would require, whatever happened.


	8. The Fox and the Wolf

Fujieda Inn, two days after the Iga-Kouga war

Oboro shuddered, as the door at her back slid open, but didn't turn her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't...no, I must." Akeginu saw the knife at her mistress's chest, shining with tears.

"Oboro-Sama! Gennosuke-Sama would never want–"

"I know. And I know my duty, to carry on the Iga name. But Tenzen–I couldn't bear what he did to me, and he means to...I'm so afraid..."

"Tenzen...Sama?"

Akeginu fell to her knees. Her commander, the perfect shinobi, the guardian demon at Iga's heart. She'd known the extent of what he could do for years–but to the true clan leader? An innocent girl? She hadn't dared to believe it, she had done nothing, and she could do nothing now.

"Akeginu...shouldn't I flee the world, rather than...that thing? As a woman, isn't this right? Gennosuke-Sama, forgive me–"

Voice breaking, Oboro dug the knife into her wrist and slashed. Gritting her teeth, Akeginu clutched the hand she had held from childhood, and fought for it with pouring blood. Even with the wrist bound and Oboro fled to unconsciousness, she still gasped that it wasn't right, it wasn't, it couldn't be; she had to make it right.

Picking up the knife Oboro had used–Akeginu's own knife, taken from her drawer–the kunoichi strode towards Tenzen's rooms. A shinobi to the core, he slept upright against the wall, handsome face tensioned faintly. Akeginu levelled the knife at his heart.

She would burn the body, and stab her own throat. For failing Oboro–for the comrades who had died to serve the clan she was betraying. Koushiro would curse her name as he fell into despair. Oboro would be alone, her life only saved for suffering. Akeginu would kill herself. But everyone else would suffer. Or Tenzen would kill her.

She had seen him die and rise smiling to destroy minds and bodies that stood against him. His strength was greater than death, it had saved and inspired her; but now her mistress was crushed under it without mercy.

She had to kill him. But she couldn't.

"Tenzen-Sama?" She whispered, "Oboro-Sama has...attempted to take her own..." The tears burst through her hands. A shinobi could not feel; she had to stop. For a woman like her, there was no other way to live right.

Eyes opening as if he'd never been asleep, Tenzen squeezed Akeginu's shoulder.

"I should have foreseen this. You protected the clan leader, but there must not be another attempt. Compose yourself and make her understand she is needed."

As on the darkest missions, when her strength had gone, and Oboro was far away, only the power of Tenzen's eyes allowed Akeginu to get to her feet.

Shogunate Ninja safehouse, Edo, day following Oboro's rescue

Yakushiji Tenzen sat down in a blocky, nondescript building between several old playhouses in the theatre district. With the proud and certain bearing preserved through 200 years of murder and war, he gestured for Akeginu to enter.

As she knelt, Akeginu sensed eyes on her from behind the grey screen walls. She kept her own gaze on Tenzen. Power still flowed from his moving hand and lupine smile. Unceasing ambition and bottomless cruelty dressed up in flawless bearing and a black-grey kamishiro. Akeginu had never believed she could even oppose him. She still couldn't.

After they'd left Oboro in Yurie's care, Kousghiro had told her to be careful. She told him it was too late for that. They had to accept their own deaths for this single chance.

"Well, Akeginu-dono? What information on Oboro-Sama's abduction did you feel unable to share at Sunpu?"

Akeginu breathed in and let her mind go blank.

"I must first offer my congratulations on your new rank as Shogunate Head of Intelligence, Tenzen-Sama. I also humbly apologise for the failure to destroy Kouga Manjidani. I will atone with my life, once Oboro-Sama's safety is ensured."

"That doesn't much matter. Without doubt, the Kouga are responsible for Oboro-Sama's abduction. I will petition the Shogun to order the army against them. Military exercises transferred to Kouga province days ago on my orders, after reports were confirmed of a Kouga spy in Edo. Yurie-San, I believe."

Tenzen's eyes penetrated Akeginu like water filling her gullet. Yurie was guarding Oboro. Tenzen's new Shogunate ninja only had to search Yurie's apartment, and he would have both Oboro and a genuine pretext to have the Kouga massacred.

"I understand your feelings, Tenzen-Sama–however, there are other possibilities. Some court factions are jealous of your sudden rise. Ofuku-Sama, the prince's wetnurse, has opposed you in the past–" Tenzen chuckled deep in his throat.

"Ofuku-Sama and I have reached a practical arrangement. I really think you should agree on the Kouga clan's guilt, Akeginu. You are their accomplice, after all."

"Tenzen-Sama!"

"The network of spies I have inherited from Hattori Hanzo is rather efficient. I have reports that you met with Yurie-San only a day ago–and just before the attack on Kouga Manjidani." The teeth in Tenzen's smile were white as fangs; "For such treachery you will not be permitted seppuku. You will be beheaded, and your family name erased."

A Shogunate ninja appeared from the screen behind Tenzen. The unimaginative quality of his eyes only stimulated their natural brutality. Something was whispered.

"The Kouga woman's house appears to be empty. Where is Oboro-Sama, Akeginu?"

"I do not know, Tenzen-Sama." Akeginu smiled–as Tenzen's sword flashed to her neck, she kept smiling.

"She's tough, Tenzen-Sama," His spy hissed, "Should we take her to the basement?"

"Be quiet. She's obviously speaking truly."

"Wasn't they're another Iga working with her? The blind one–"

"A minor concern. I guessed immediately that this meeting was a trap, Akeginu, and ordered you to remain at my side for the entire day. Your plan may have been for Koushiro to ambush me here, but a blinded fool could hardly navigate miles of Edo street to a secret safehouse, without your help. You're alone Akeginu. Why are you smiling? Have you still got some plan?"

"I suppose...I did want to talk to you plainly, Tenzen-Sama. And I'm happy both the ones I love are safe." Akeginu was amazed at her own calm. It seemed she was done with caring about herself.

"Tch." Tenzen spoke to his new minion, "Go to Ofuku-Sama, now. She should adopt the original plan at once." As the ninja vanished, Tenzen regarded Akeginu coldly. He twisted his sword, until blood spilt onto her collar.

"The Kouga will still be branded traitors against the Shogun; you won't live to see how, but I will bring Iga final victory. Could the clan have a greater leader? Oboro-Sama, a more worthy husband? The clan Gennosuke protected will be crushed under the guns of Tokugawa–the blood of centuries will be avenged! Tell me what pitiful thing you betrayed that dream for, Akeginu."

Smile vanishing, Akeginu leaned forward like a hawk. Throwing off everything officious and demure, she let the burning cocktail of her feelings towards Tenzen pour out.

"I'm betraying you, Tenzen-Sama, not Iga. Not because your father was a Kouga–yes, I know that. You've lied to us, Kouga and Iga alike. You've killed our own, and tormented Oboro-Sama, for a senseless hatred of your own kin!"

Tenzen's eyes almost went round; with perfect control, he returned his sword to its sheath.

"So you know...do you? That my mother was raped by a Kouga–killed by a mob of cowards? You could hardly understand the reason I've lived through a hundred death throes; why I was made with such power, and without pity. She was an Iga Shinobi and I am her revenge on all the scum of this world. I've served Iga with my life, and now I must lead her!"

"Think what you did to Oboro-Sama! You cannot serve or honour anything but revenge. If your mother gave you your powers, it was so you would live. Give up on marrying Oboro-Sama and leading Iga. Or your Kouga blood will become know–and one day soon, the world will certainly destroy you.

"You're even more of a woman than I thought, Akeginu."

"If I were only a woman, I would have cut your throat rather than let you touch Oboro-Sama again, Tenzen! But I was your comrade. One Iga among the endless ranks who have owed you their lives and hearts of strength. I can't know the pains of death you've endured so long, or the loneliness of unending battle–but your war can end. We've made peace with Kouga, Koushiro and I, and it was freedom to our darkness. Despite everything you've done, I had to give you this chance, Tenzen-Sama. You can let go. Please."

Tenzen regarded Akeginu's bright, trembling lips. Surging anger and kindness made a gift of redemption from a plea for mercy.

Tenzen smacked Akeginu's face. She lay on the floor, as he looked down at her and suddenly laughed.

"You thought a traitor's words would defeat me? I'm disgusted at what you've become."

"No, it was always my ninja way." Akeginu gasped, "Comforter or killer, right or wrong, if my comrades are hurt, I have to care."

"Really? Well this is all you are good for now."

Tenzen fell on Akeginu, pushing her into the floor face down. She screamed her lungs empty and struggled against limbs like chains. Then her yutaka was clawed off her shoulders, and her bare skin sprayed blood in Tenzen's face. In the moment he flinched back there was a noise like a hurricane driving a windmill, and a sickle spun through the door into his neck.

Only inhuman speed kept Tenzen's head on its shoulders, by a strip of bone and flesh. As Koushiro stepped into the room, a dozen masked shinobi darted from sliding panels. Tenzen rolled away through a secret door, spewing blood.

A shinobi chopped down at Akeginu, who rolled aside kicked straight up at his crotch, and yelled at Koushiro that two them were behind him. Whirling, he ripped both apart with a kamaitachi. The Shogunate ninja fell back.

"Don't falter!" One rapped out, "It's a woman, and a blind man!"

Akeginu noted all their positions, then let her anger burst out above her care, as she filled the room with red mist.

"Ah–what–?" A wet, metallic noise and thump cut the speaker off.

In two places, footsteps sounded–two bodies fell again. The desperate silence of six blinded Shogunate ninja ensued. At a tiny noise, one of them screamed. Voice dropping to a gurgle, as a sickle split his throat.

Grinned under her blood-mist, Akeginu made another audible footstep–a blade slashed through the place she had silently left. Koushiro felt his sickle pierce the man's eye, ducked another ninja's swing, and drove his weapon into a stomach. Sensing bloodlust, he kicked out through a wall at his side. A third attacker folded up, but the rest of them had heard the blows.

One almost split Koushiro's head, before Akeginu chopped through his back. As the last foes charged, she threw herself flat beneath Koushiro's kamaitachi and blood splattered her face. Smiling as the gust sent her hair streaming free, she dispelled the mist to reveal a room repainted in carnage.

"Akeginu-dono–are you alright?" Koushiro clasped her arm, "Where's Tenzen–?"

"He escaped...Oh, Koushiro..."

"Sure you're alright–?"

"You heard me scream, didn't you?"

"Gods, yes..." Akeginu imagined the stumbling auguish over miles of black and roaring streets, just to get close enough to hear her cry. Koushiro voice held nothing but exhausted joy that he had found and saved her. Still clinging to their weapons, they held each other hard.

"Never felt better, Koushiro-dono," Akeginu breathed in the scent of blood, "Let's kill that monster now."

Akeginu had stolen a Shogunate ninja's weapon, but retrived her own sword from Koushiro. Wary of further hidden doors, both advanced to the next room.

"Could he have escaped outside?"

"He'll have regenerated, Koushiro-dono; he'll attack us rather than run. He's already set something up to frame and destroy the Kouga–we'll have to tell Yurie–"

A screen leapt at Akeginu's face, before Tenzen's blow sliced it in two.

Barely escaping with a back-flip, Akeginu blocked a ringing strike and twisted around to chop at Tenzen's side. Koushiro called her name, but Tenzen was too close to her for a kamaitachi, and forcing Akeginu between Koushiro and himself, with a master's skill at dividing his enemies. His blows were stronger than hers, even more savagely fast; he had 200 years experience and madness against her.

Baring her teeth, Akeginu chopped down. As Tenzen blocked and shoved her, she kicked at his instep. She slashed at his head again; he forced her blade aside with a one hand sword-grip, twisting around to swing a lock over her arm. Akeginu ducked around under his sword, arms shaking with the power of slashing blows.

His blade was on every side at once. The wound on her back was tearing apart, her loose hair was swinging over her eyes–she turned his blows away by sheer instinct, but her arms were weakening. Tenzen drew his sword back, but leapt away as Koushiro's sickle flew between them. It stuck in a wooden frame as Akeginu swung around at Tenzen's eyes, forcing him back again.

Yes! He's just a man with fears and weakness, a clay idol. He can be beaten; must be! Oboro-Sama...maybe I lost every fight that mattered. But I finally know what I'm fighting for is right.

At last, Akeginu chopped a spray of blood from Tenzen's right bicep. He snarled, and then grinned. She realised her unbalance as Tenzen drove his katana through her body, above her right breast.

Twisting out his blade, Tenzen kicked her to the floor before Koushiro, moaning softly. With a howl, Koushiro darted over her to clash against Tenzen. His teacher broke away, stepped around Koushiro softly, and readied his sword with a grin;

"Front-left at your head, Koushiro-dono!"

Akeginu's voice was weak, but fast–Koushiro batted Tenzen's blow away. Needing no guidance to anticipate Tenzen's next target, Koushiro threw himself over Akeginu, blowing out a wide kamaitachi. Dodging aside, Tenzen winced as muscle from his arm was torn away.

"You too, Koushiro? Well, you're not the first to forget his duty over a woman. Finish that one before she bleeds out, and I promise you forgiveness. I may even treat Oboro-Sama...somewhat more gently."

"Shut up." Koushiro unhesitatingly spat his words, "She's the woman I love, and I'd be dead without her. I'd die for Oboro-Sama...but for Akeginu, I can live."

Hattori Hanzo's estate, two hours earlier

Hattori Kyohachiro, son of the currently disgraced former head of Shogunate intelligence, was bringing a tray of snacks and a Shogi board to the room where Oboro no Iga was waiting. He wasn't entirely sure why a Kouga Kunoichi had entrusted her to his family, but his father had been unsurprisingly supportive of a plan to eliminate Tenzen. Kyohachiro had been assigned to wait with Oboro. The Iga princess had seen too many friends die already for waiting to come easy.

"Oboro-Sama? Forgive me for taking so long."

Kyohachiro slid the door back, and gazed on an empty room, a door to the garden left open where Oboro had departed.


	9. Flower of Blood

**Hanzo estate: one hour after the Tenzen assassination attempt**

Hattori Hanzo had already confirmed that no one had infiltrated his house from outside. Sitting in his study, he told the frantic Kyohachiro once again that they could do little if Oboro had left by herself.

"Tenzen's men have been upending the city for her all day, father. What if they find her?"

"It seems inevitable that he'll accuse the Kouga of her abduction. Destroying them is all he cares about. If she somehow slips through, he might end up–"

"Hanzo-Sama!" One of his men dashed in and knelt, "Takechiyo-Sama, the Shogun's heir, has disappeared from Sunpu! Lady Ofuku and her retainers are already searching Edo; they seem to suspect Kouga shinobi."

"–doing something outrageous." Hanzo knocked out his pipe, and stood up, "Kyohachiro, we're going to Edo."

"But the House Arrest–"

"I know. If those two Iga haven't killed Tenzen by now, we'll be digging own graves. And in them by nightfall as well."

* * *

**Iga safehouse in Edo, one hour earlier**

Koushiro stood up, raising his sickle. Behind the darkness on his eyes, he picked out the slurp of Tenzen's demon knitting his arm wound shut. That was where his sensei was waiting to kill him. He tried to fold fear to anger, then to pour the whole holocaust from his mind.

"He's six paces North West. The room's fifteen square. And I love you too, so please kill him." Akeginu lay against the base of a screen, half-fainting. "I won't bleed out with my blood control power, so don't worry–"

"Stay still, Akeginu-dono. I'll protect you."

Her voice dripped from pain. Unworldly clarity shaped Koushiro's anger like steel bands on a monk's warclub.  _Kamaitachi_ whirling ahead of him, he stepped forward.

Glancing at his wounded arm, Tenzen moved softly into the next room. As Akeginu tried to gasp a warning, he spoke over her;

"Koushiro, I thought you had some taste regarding women. Those breasts might have felt nice enough when she seduced you into betraying your master–"

Koushiro blasted the kamaitachi at Tenzen's voice–shock unsteadied him, as the wall between them blew apart. Tenzen grinned, rushing through showering woodchips to slash Koushiro's arm.

"–but within ten years she'll be dull and fat, by my experience."

"Your experience of raping teenage girls, Tenzen-Sama?" Koushiro spat. He tried to breathe deeply through snarling teeth.

"Why, Koushiro, showing your princess that pleasure was only my duty. You should really know that women want to be–"

"Tenzen….just die." Akeginu rasped out.

Tenzen flexed his recrafted arm, and whipped his sword above his head. Trying to refocus his spirit and senses, Koushiro heard Akeginu gasping something–

"–still can't restrain your emotions, Koushiro?" Tenzen's words rang out over her, "In your final lesson?"

As the whirlwind gathered over Koushiro's lips again, Tenzen darted forward and stamped out to one side. Koushiro blew the  _kamaitach_ i into nothing, and barely dodged a stab to his heart, "You're weak against thrusts–that sickle can hardly block them!" A slash across Koushiro's thigh preceded a thrust that splattered blood from his chest, "To survive, you can only attack!"

The voice was everywhere, drowning Akeginu's faint words and choking Koushiro's ears until his darkness was complete. He shot his elbow into the heart of the sound–Tenzen was gone, and he was staggering.

The sword snaked in again to piece his back–Koushiro slashed about like a black reaper, but Tenzen was behind him, seizing and forcing back his arm.

"Are your eyes shut, or something, Koushiro? Eh?"

Ripping his arm from the hold, Koushiro rolled straight back, barely regaining his feet. Sweat and blood covered his clothes. His wounds numbed as if weights were tied to his veins.

"Increasing distance? My sword has the reach, you fool. When you had eyes I was your master. Now you're a blind dog ready to drown in blood!"

Koushiro charged at Tenzen's voice again, straining for the sound of footsteps, cloth swishes behind a moving sword–anything to see Tenzen, and strike him. By sixth-sense and luck, he darted around a downward slash. Tenzen strained his speed to the limit, but blocked the sickle before his eyes. Koushiro's foot thumped twice in a stomach–his enemy shook but did not fall.

"Ugh...you threw away your second sickle for that woman, Koushiro! You never had the strength to win this!"

Snarling madly, Tenzen twisted his blade–the sickle handle finally snapped. Koushiro darted back, breathed in for a instant  _kamaitachi_ , too slow. The sword whipped across, and warmth seeped over Koushiro's stomach. He dropped to his knees.

"A fitting end, eh?" Koushiro heard Tenzen steady his breaths, "Don't breathe deeply or move; otherwise your guts will start spilling before you've confessed your mistakes. You were a fool to fight your master–the greatest shinobi of Iga."

"You...you're the strongest in Iga. But weaker than Gennosuke. He taught me more as well."

Koushiro bit his lip. He heard Tenzen's steps, the stamping foot, Akeginu's moan, "Oh, Koushiro! If you could only see her..."

The darkness ate at Koushiro's head. He hadn't the strength to claw the ground and bawl because he was weak; he had done nothing, he was nothing. Useless to Akeginu, as a shinobi to protect, or a man to love. He had drawn in breath to scream his wound open, when Oboro cried out his name.

It had to be a dream, like a final leaping spark in his head. The dream of an earnest boy with wonderful ninjutsu, and no family to protect. Who had met a crying princess and promised to himself that she would not cry forever, whether it took his eyes or his life. He could protect her. He was her Koushiro.

Tenzen was snarling something, beyond the roar in his ears–now the sword was shooting down at his head. His limbs were heavy, but unstoppable as a whirlpool, shifting him aside, raising him under Tenzen's arm and throwing him onto his back. Then Koushiro let out his breath in a long kamaitachi, until the screams and splattering flesh were finished.

The Iga Shinobi fell forward, almost blacking out from pain and mental fatigue. His stomach was scored with fire, but his guts were still in the right place.

Faintly, he heard Akeginu and Oboro calling him; then Oboro screamed, and he surged up.

"Koushiro, I'm so sorry..." the Iga princess sounded near hysterical, "You told me not to come after you, but I thought my eyes could finish Tenzen for good and I couldn't bear it...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be! It's going to be alright!" Koushiro staggered up, voice firmer than it had ever been, "Akeginu-dono! How did Tenzen regenerate so fast?"

"He's got Oboro-Sama, Koushiro-dono! And he...didn't regenerate..."

Koushiro heard something behind Oboro's voice that moved with a rubbing of wet meat, and slop of yawning wounds. The faint glubbing noise he had been hearing resolved into words.

"...don't look at me...uhhh...I'm going, with Oboro-Sama, don't follow, don't look..."

"Look? Oh, I see you now, Tenzen." Koushiro grinned for the first time since his blindness, "You'd hurt a girl to save your hide. You're afraid of me."

With her ninjutsu power, Akeginu had slowed her bloodloss to a trickle for agonising minutes. Now she saw the torn-up, slaughterhouse scented cadaver that had been Tenzen, with the frog-eyes and fangs of his demon pushing from the missing half of his face, forcing Oboro's terrified Mystic eyes to look at her. As Akeginu's power vanished, blood gushed from her chest.

As Oboro appeared to faint, and Koushiro rushed to Akeginu, Tenzen vanished through another secret door, with the Iga princess.

* * *

Reaching the alley outside, Tenzen slumped against the wall until his face, chunks of leg muscle and half his organs had re-grown. Then he marched away, Oboro lying over his arms.

After completely regenerating, he would take her back to Iga. Koushiro and Akeginu would be brought to him as traitors and killed at length. Ofuku would accuse the Kouga of abducting prince Takechiyo, and they would finally be destroyed. He would break the spirit of the woman in his arms, and tire of her at his leisure. Eventually she would die, and as the last of the chosen Iga, he would endure. This defeat would shrink to a footnote in his increasingly glorious future career. He intended it to be glorious, because he was expecting nothing else but more struggle and agonising death. Clothes hanging from his body in shreds, Tenzen strode on down the alley, straight as the single marcher his own parade of honour.

A kunei suddenly thudded in the wall by his face. A figure dropped from a roof ahead of him, wearing a shinobi shozoko with full face mask.

"Another traitor, or perhaps a Kouga rat? Give your name, or stand aside!"

In reply, Gennosuke removed his mask.

"You...you should be dead! Why are you here–?"

"I move about unseen. Though I am killed, I do not die. I am a shinobi."

"Stand aside! Or is your doujutsu certain to work before I snap Oboro's neck?"

"The leader of Iga, Tenzen? She's a shinobi as well. Oboro-dono does not faint."

Before Tenzen could move, Oboro's eyes flicked open. Seizing the kunei Gennosuke had thrown, she stabbed it into Tenzen's face, leapt away from him, and rushed for Gennosuke, arms outstretched.

Flesh almost tearing again under his own rage, Tenzen threw his sword at Oboro's back like a harpoon. As careless of honour beside his feelings, Gennosuke threw his own sword. As the weapons clattered down in the dirt, Oboro thumped into Gennosuke's chest, ready to sink into him and rest forever.

Tenzen stared at them from his knees. Without fulfilment, his own hate seemed to have razed his mind to blankness.

"How...is it going to be then?" He finally sneered at Gennosuke, "How will you make me kill myself, without a weapon–?"

Gennosuke's eyes blazed with the Doujutsu. Tenzen swallowed strangely, face writhing. Blood poured from his mouth, followed by a small piece of meat. Oboro turned tearful, shining eyes towards him, and he pitched forward. His end would obviously take him some time.

"I'm sorry, Oboro-dono. That man has to die, so you must keep looking at him. He won't ever hurt you or anyone else again, because of your wondrous eyes..."

Oboro suddenly broke away from Gennosuke, picking his sword up as she walked towards Tenzen's trembling death throes. She sunk the weapon in Tenzen's heart, and put her weight on it. Blood poured over her sandals and the demon writhed in the carnage, but Oboro kept her eyes on the death, and when she looked up at Gennosuke they were clear.

"I...just didn't want him to suffer any more. Please forgive me, Gennosuke-Sama. Even if you must kill me, I'm not afraid."

"Oboro-dono, I could never hurt you. I can only ask forgiveness of you. The pain my foolishness has caused–" Gennosuke's words faltered, as he noticed the scar on Oboro's wrist. Tears welling up again, she pulled down her sleeve.

"He never...did anything to me. I wouldn't allow it. I had the knife at my chest…but I couldn't bear to die before I found you again, Gennosuke-Sama, and said how much I love you."

Gennosuke dropped to his knees in the alley. Oboro fell with him, and they clung to each other in silence. As if blood flowed between them from every wound on their hearts, they drew together and bore each other's weight.

When they rose, they were smiling with the heavy nervousness of children. Hand in hand, they rushed away from Tenzen's body, back to the other two survivors.

* * *

At the faint sound of Oboro's voice, Akeginu drifted back to the light. She saw, but didn't feel, that Koushirou had bound the wound; her chest didn't feel like it could be warm again.

"Gods and Buddha, you're still with us! Gennosuke-Sama–!"

"Yes, Oboro-dono, I'll get a surgeon at once."

"Guh-guh-Gennosuke? Go...Yurie's place. Tenzen had some plan with Ofuku-Sama, frame K-Kouga, destroy them...go, save Kouga."

"Gennosuke! She needs a doctor, now!" Koushiro rasped.

"I will go to Yurie-dono," Gennosuke replaced his mask, "But the surgeon first, if I must bring him at swordpoint." The Kouga leader quickly departed. Koushiro and Oboro knelt by Akeginu, in the red mark blooming across the safehouse floor.

"...Save Kouga. Ha. I hated Kouga...would've felt wrong to fight them if I didn't. Would've hurt...too much...don't cry, Oboro-Sama. It's all right. Make the peace...make cute babies with Gennosuke, and don't remember the past..."

"No, it's wrong, I couldn't leave you, Akeginu! I said terrible things, I'm sorry. You only ever fought for peace, you were meant to live happily, love everyone, and marry Koushiro! Not die, not now…" As tears drowned Oboro's voice, Koushiro pressed her hand against his face,

"You can't die. Please. Akeginu, I really do love–"

She pulled at Koushiro's hair, and kissed him. It was as slow as one they never wanted to leave, and it tasted of blood.

"Koushiro…I should've told you sooner. Should've trusted us both...I'm sorry." A smile with nothing left of the world's cruelty shimmered on her face, "Please Koushiro. There's nothing to fight. You've won your peace….both of us can rest…."

Koushiro shook his head. From the top of the greatest war he would fight, peace had never meant less. A shudder went through him from Akeginu, and he clung to her with the insensible frustration that beats down despair.

"No, Akeginu! Keep on fighting, and I will too. War, duty, love–it means nothing. Not if you give up now!"

Akeginu sucked in a breath, as hard as if it were her first. Effort tensing her dove-pale face, she let it out, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Yurie's apartment, downtown Edo, two hours later**

"Takechiyo-Sama couldn't be found here, Ofuku-Sama–"

"He must be here! Take this hovel apart!"

Yurie was in a ju-jitsu hold between two of Ofuku's samurai, while the rest of them ransacked her house for hidden compartments. She glared at the prince's wetnurse with wildcat ferocity. The eyes gazing back might have been painted on a warship's prow. Ofuku crossed the room and spoke down to her.

"Tenzen-Sama informed me considerably on the Kouga clan. Maddened by vengeful and treacherous spirits after your defeat in the succession contest, you not only adducted Oboro no Iga, but the rightful heir to the Shogunate, my own Takechiyo! A messenger already waits to order the army against Kouga–for such evil, even their women and children will be slaughtered. Now, confess, and die swiftly! Where is the young lord?"

"I can hardly suggest that such a reverend lady as yourself is a fool," Yurie quipped, "So I can only imagine that when Tenzen abducted Takechiyo-Sama to frame us, you were right beside him." Ofuku's nails scoring bloody lines as she smacked Yurie's face, "Did he offer you court influence? Was it blackmail? Or–?"

"Ofuku-Sama!" A samurai burst through the door, "Toshiro-San thought of questioning the neighbours–a man in black left this house half an hour ago, with a child-sized bundle–"

"Send messages to the checkpoints and bring more men in to search the district. He won't have got far–we'll find this Kouga, and discover his identity–"

"No!"

Yurie couldn't help herself; somehow she knew the man was Gennosuke. Ofuku stared down, lips quirking with scorn and pride.

The front door ominously swung open. A black clad man stood there, the drugged and unconscious Takechiyo in his arms. Ofuku turned to him, and her eyes bulged.

"Hanzo! You're under house arrest, what–?"

"Not for much longer, I suspect, what with Tenzen-Sama's mysterious death this morning" The famous shinobi smiled through his dashingly whispy beard, "On my reinstatement, I will ensure that this whole affair is never spoken of again. You be wise to support that decision–Ofuku-Sama."

"You should know, Kouga," as Yurie freed herself, Ofuku glanced at her like a demon, "Men or women who get in my way seldom meet a peaceful end."

"Oh, don't worry about the Kouga clan," Yurie smiled with dangerous brightness, "The spirit of Gennosuke-Sama is all the protection we need."

"Really?" Ofuku smiled back, "We will see how much use a ghost is, when the Iga clan hear of Tenzen's death."

* * *

From a shadowed alley nearby, Kyohachiro watched the scene and smiled. He turned to Gennosuke, who still looked grim.

"You're alive. You've rescued the prince without showing your face, and killed Tenzen with the hands of his own clansmen. However strong the Kouga are, only the best of them could've done it." Gennosuke walked away, hood up. "Is there more?"

"I am going to Sunpu castle; I will petition the Shogun to reinstate the Hanzo truce, and promise safety for both clans. After such loss on both sides, it is the only way to peace."

"Gennosuke-Sama! Your very existence threatens the succession and the nation's peace–the Shogun will order your death, no questions! He even made his eldest son committed sepukku–you might as well cut your belly before you start speaking!" Gennosuke kept walking. Desperately, Kyohachiro pursued him. "What about Oboro-Sama?"

"Oboro. We found each other, at last. Now our love is all we have; but it's all that matters," The light in Gennosuke's eyes seemed to come from beyond the world already, "She would give her life as well, for the safety of all our people. If we must find each other again in our next lives….that is our destiny."

Gennosuke turned from Kyohachiro, and walked on. The young shinobi rushed at Gennosuke, striking down at the head. He knew he would never touch the depths of Gennosuke's driving spirit, but he could not allow him to vanish from the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hanzo estate, three days later**

As sunrise picked out the garden's shadows and warmed the air, Oboro and Gennosuke stood on the ornamental bridge where they had first met. It seemed smaller, and fragile. Their meeting eyes held more knowledge and sadness, but the same light.

"Gennosuke-Sama…um...what happened to your head?"

"A scratch, Oboro-dono." Gennosuke turned away as Oboro clucked over the bandage, "Our friend Kyohachiro rescued me from a greater injury. We should go in to meet with Yurie-dono and Hanzo-Sama. They've been exchanging messages with both Kouga and Iga, to find a way forward for us."

"Can't there be peace, even now, Gennosuke-Sama? So many people died..." Oboro shivered, and drew close to Gennosuke as he rubbed her back.

"When we met as children, we knew nothing of grudges or death. We pleaded for peace, and our grandparents always stood with us. The feud seemed like a bad dream, ready to vanish. Now it seems a nightmare that even reaches into daylight. Grandfather, Hyouma, and even Jousuke are gone...but I can believe there is a way for everyone, Oboro-Sama, because of you."

"Yes, Gennosuke-Sama! We're together, and it is no dream, but truth. We'll heal the feud all over again, even if I'm as tiny and old as Grandmother by the end. While my spirit is my own, it is yours. I will never cease to love you."

Amazed at her impetuousness, Oboro lifted her face, and stood on tip-toe as Gennosuke embraced her. They kissed with the solemn hunger of lovers sailing a fragile raft away from a shipwreck.

* * *

"Should I be surprised our noble leader hasn't arrived yet?"

Yurie tapped her foot. Seated on the study floor, Koushiro made a strangled noise.

"Koushiro-dono...you will have to get used to them, so please start now."

Koushiro squeezed Akeginu's hand in reply. The Iga kunoichi had been unconscious for two days, and still hadn't risen from her futon; Hanzo's men had stretchered her into the study. Only her dark eyes seemed to sparkle more brightly.

Gennosuke and Oboro finally entered the study with apologies, the latter visibly pink, and examining her sandals.

"First issue." Hattori Hanzo, his son beside him, fixed Gennosuke with a stare belonging to history's most enduring shinobi, "Kouga Gennosuke. Why exactly do you expect me to jeopardise the Shogunal succession by keeping you alive?"

"Hanzo!" Koushiro's head rose dangerously, "In front of Oboro-Sama–!"

"Peace, Koushiro-dono. If this is the Shogun's will, I can only obey. After so much bloodshed, I will make no threats. But I ask that you allow me to live, Hanzo-Sama, to serve our lord's will for the nation by joining Kouga and Iga in peace."

Hanzo realised that Gennosuke was serious. Betrayal and death had poured their dregs on him, but he still staked his life on human mercy. The intelligence chief had been outwitting treacherous scum from his mother's knee, but suddenly wanted desperately to see the world as Gennosuke did. And Oboro was beside her fiancee; he couldn't even meet her Mystic eyes. Hanzo spread the famous battle scroll on his desk, Gennosuke's name clearly scored through with blood.

"This scroll is effectively the Shogun's order for your death, Gennosuke-dono. Its official fulfilment renders you effectively dead. So I suppose killing you again is rather needless."

Oboro let out the breath she had held, and pinched Gennosuke's sleeve. A lot of tension left the room, as Yurie stepped forward.

"The next matter is explaining Tenzen's death. Once the Shogun hears he had a regenerating monstrosity on his payroll, he'll back up any story we care to tell. As for the clans, we'll tell the Kouga that Tenzen was assassinated by Gennosuke-Sama, as revenge for the attack on Manjidani. Releasing Akeginu and Koushiro from captivity was a ruse to draw Tenzen out, all along.

"For the Iga, we can say after deposing Hanzo-Sama, Tenzen found Shogunate Intelligence documents revealing his Kouga birth, and bit his own tongue off out of shame. Both clans will keep their own stories secret; both will feel honour has been satisfied."

"Ingenious." Akeginu murmured. "Tenzen's Kouga birth should make the feud become absurd to the Iga as well." Gennosuke nodded, and Yurie flushed proudly.

"As for peace between Iga and Kouga," Kyohachiro spoke up, "Relations have scarcely ever been worse, but Kouga have the doujutsu and Iga are backed by the Shogunate army. Further war would only destroy both clans; everyone who can see that will want the Hattori truce back. Grudges from all the deaths are so strong, however, that the risk of war may only be nullified by a diplomatic marriage." Oboro gave a gasp of joy, "It will take time to convince both clans, but within the year, you  _could_  have a date.

"The problem is by marrying the Iga leader, Gennosuke-dono would take that rank for himself. He would inherit the patronage of the Shogunate promised in the battle scroll; effectively, the job of Shogunate Intelligence chief will be shared in future between the Iga leader and father. Even the Iga who want peace will never hand Gennosuke-dono such power, and few Kouga want the clans merged fully either. The fact is..." Kyohachiro bowed his head to Oboro, "...with your Grandmother gone, and so many Iga dead, the clan will probably have you step down, Oboro-Sama."

"Akeginu...?" Oboro seemed unable to understand what the clan she had struggled to serve was asking of her. Eyes half-hidden and wincing with pain, Akeginu lifted her body up, reached out for Oboro, and simply looked at her like she always had. Unable to break down in front of so many people, Oboro could only take her hand. Then surge forward and embrace her recklessly.

"You'd always be Iga, Oboro-Sama. Your title would be retired leader. You could marry Gennosuke-Sama soon, and everyone would know you've earned it." Oboro nuzzled beside her neck once more. Then she stood up, again.

"You'd choose your successor as well," Yurie told her, "The Kouga will insist on that, or some elder with a towering grudge will just force his way in. The successor would step down once your children with Gennosuke-Sama, come of age. We need someone loyal."

Oboro clasped her hands on her chest, then smiled up at Gennosuke, "When the time comes...I agree to retire. As for my successor…?"

She looked shyly at Akeginu and Koushiro, who looked at her, each other and then Oboro again.

"No!"

"You'd have no popularity troubles."Yurie stated, "After standing up to the whole Kouga clan twice,"

"Oboro-Sama, we're both servants–"

"A leader's duty is to serve the people." Gennosuke smiled, "Hyouma taught me that, years ago."

"I 'm just about certain that a leader needs  _vision_ ," Koushiro hung his head, "Forgive me, Oboro-Sama. My rashness would destroy Iga. This honour should be for somebody who can read and move human hearts. Someone who makes others love them, like you, or Akeginu-dono–"

"Koushiro-dono, please! I've buried my feelings too often. A leader should have courage, like you. In any case…if the Iga clan has spoken against Oboro-Sama, no woman on earth would satisfy them."

"Quite the dilemma." Hanzo studied the end of his pipe carefully, "I agree that you would both be poor leaders. If only there was a way to unite your qualities…."

"Ah!" Oboro gasped. "Of course they could!"

"Ah." Akeginu smiled.

"You mean…?" Oboro had often confided to Akeginu that Gennosuke could be rather obtuse over romantic matters.

"We'll leave the heroic invalids to their bed rest," Hanzo was now grinning behind his beard. "I'd like another word, Gennosuke-dono."

"One moment, Hanzo-Sama…" Gennosuke drew close to the two Iga shinobi, and spoke quietly, "You have my deepest thanks for everything you've done. Especially rescuing Oboro-dono from Sunpu castle–for risk of discovery, I could never have gone myself."

"We aim to please." Akeginu murmured. Koushiro ducked his head and mumbled. With the easy joy Akeginu had missed for months, Oboro pulled their hands together, and they found themselves shaking without reserve.

Then Oboro manoeuvred Gennosuke out, and the other three shinobi vanished. Koushiro cleared his throat wretchedly.

"Akeginu-dono…I'd thought after that, well,  _disaster_  before we left Iga, you might…."

"I may take, ah, a month to forgive you for that, Koushiro-dono. It happens that I'll be laid up with these wounds for about a month anyway–after that…"

Her tone spoke eloquently enough for itself. Koushiro's hands ran over her cheeks. His thumb stroked the edge of her ruby coloured smile, and he tried to speak.

"Akeginu-dono…damn it, I've got nothing, but I love you. Please. Could you marry me?"

"Yes, Koushiro-dono. Wasn't that simple?"

"Yes. It was always that simple." For the first time, he carefully took her weight in his arms, "I think I've been blind all my life; but now I can see you."

They kissed for as long as Akeginu's fragile vigour held out. Then she lay back down and slept. Presently, Koushiro fell asleep on the floor beside her, both their hands still touching.

* * *

"Regardless of titles," Hanzo told Gennosuke, as they stood under a spreading willow at the edge of the garden, "Those two Iga will still obey Oboro-dono. As her husband, you essentially have control of clan Iga, and their share of the Shogunate intelligence service."

"Jointly with Oboro-dono, as in everything," Gennosuke responded, "I hope to live quietly enough from now on anyway."

"A laudable ambition…but I'm afraid during Tenzen's brief taste of power, he acquired the Shogun's support for an organisation called  _Baku_. The details are in this scroll. it's essentially going to be a secret police of shinobi with unlimited jurisdiction, designed to rule by terror. Our lord the Shogun believes it the best idea since folded steel, but the Hanzo family hasn't lasted four generations by accepting jobs that would make their holder the most hated man in Japan.

"Koushiro-kun will be the official head, as Iga leader, but I believe only you could really keep the monster on a leash. As a non-existent person, you'll have no risk of blame or assassination, just all the responsibility. After risking my neck by keeping quiet about your survival, I would  _truly_  appreciate the favor."

Calm voice belied by his grim eyes, Gennosuke asked to see the description of  _Baku_. He read it through once.

"An interesting organization. Under Tenzen, it would have been a blot on history, but like the worst of men, I believe it has potential. After recent event, I'd like to have representatives for Kouga and Iga in the capital anyway. Yurie-dono certainly deserves the promotion."

"What do you mean? What potential?"

"Under the present system, criticism of social superiors is practically impossible, on the grounds of preserving the government's public face. An intelligence network that kept the Shogun informed of the people's hardships, and abuses of the system–might it have a role to play?"

"A role? There's corruption right to the top, and only more if the peace lasts. But, seriously...?"

"I've talked with your son, the last two days. Self-important daimyo who've begun persecuting that foreign religion (Christianity, wasn't it?) could provoke a rebellion if they aren't stopped. Oboro-Sama's attendant knows something about the sect, and I feel some affinity with a group that has to live in the shadows. On that subject,  _Baku_  would have to employ and train a great many shinobi–plenty of them should be women, given the absence of actual careers for them in normal society. And while I am naturally supportive of our lord's decision to close the borders, a few spies sent abroad just to overlook developments should not be unreasonable. My only thought in all this is to serve our lord and our country."

Hanzo noticed that his pipe had gone out. He removed it, looked into Gennosuke's innocent eyes, and burst out laughing.

"You might just change the country yet. Don't make me regret leaving you alive, Kouga Gennosuke."

* * *

**Kouga Manjidani village, eleven months later**

"...I know it has to be in the groom's village, but who have the Kouga got on security...?"

"Just let me fix your  _kamishiro_ , husband. I believe you weren't even this worried before  _our_  wedding–and without me, you'd probably be stood behind Oboro-Sama in fatigues."

"I'm sorry, but I was never born to wear all this get-up. Don't fatigues suit me better?

"They certainly do, love, but this is Oboro-Sama's  _wedding_."

Gennosuke and Oboro had certainly worked for it. Though the new Iga leaders had barely hung onto their own position at times, they had done what they could to bring the Iga round. Akeginu had saved Koushiro from assassination by the pro-war Igas and both of them had gone to fight in the Osaka rebellion. Now she stepped back and smoothed out her heavy kimono with fire patterns in gold thread.

"How do I look?"

The blind Iga leader inhaled.

"No powder on your face; only enough  _beni_ on your lips to draw their own colour out. You chose that expensive Western scent from Nagasaki. All your hair's bound up, shining like a pearl, and showing the nape of your neck. You move so well, I can barely hear a rustle. You're beautiful."

Akeginu couldn't stop herself kissing his cheek, before rubbing the mark off and quickly redoing her lips. Ten minutes left. She felt like a  _kabuki_  actor facing her last scene before the curtain dropped and theatre gave way to life.

* * *

Not much about the wedding was as Oboro had expected. Most obviously, Koushiro and Akeginu were behind her instead of her grandmother, and a half-deaf Kouga elder was representing the groom's family. She had dreamed of a gracious, reconciling atmosphere among the guests as she stepped through the shrine in the bridal kimono and hat.

In reality, it seemed most of the shinobi would rather avenge their dead comrades, if not for the new Hanzo truce. The air hummed with resentment, and no one met anyone's eyes at all. Rather than a gateway to peace, the wedding seemed something grudgingly given to them, simply because they loved each other so much.

A shinobi prince in black, Gennosuke titled his head towards her. His lips smiled gently and his eyes spoke enough for eternity. Oboro had never, ever expected to feel like she did.

The Shinto ritual had no kiss. It was so hard already not to fall into her love's arms and shatter the decorum that Oboro was almost grateful. However long she waited Gennosuke's arms would be there for her forever. Nothing was more certain. But the wonder was that in parting her  _beni_  reddened lips, as her eyes shimmered over his face, Oboro knew she'd spoken all they would ever need to hear within a moment.

The traditional sake cup was warm from Gennosuke's mouth. Oboro thought of warmth on her lips. Over her stomach, spreading down to her toes. She wondered suddenly if three years had been long enough to prepare, but still took the three sips so quickly that she almost gasped. Akeginu, Koushiro and the Kouga elder drank sake as well, to show that two families were finally joined.

* * *

Though divided, the wedding feast was an active party. Oboro noticed Yurie weeping into her sake, as Kyohachiro awkwardly sat beside her and took her hand. Sugimura, a chunin she'd heard called Koushiro's protégé, was listening humbly to the other Igas. Gatou was almost as large as Jousuke had been–the sinecure of Iga representative in Edo obviously agreed with him.

As Iga leader, Koushiro was exchanging compliments with the senior Kougas. As Akeginu followed him, speaking quickly and pleasantly, Oboro saw the Kouga begin to offer formal greetings, even with grudging signs of respect. A small girl asked if he really was the Iga leader, and laughed when he said he was just a shinobi in disguise.

"Gennosuke...this world seems so close to a dream, I'm almost scared."

"Remember that this is truth, Oboro; savour everything. This is the life we were born to make."

The conversational paths of the new couple and the Iga leaders inevitably crossed. With effortless tact, Gennosuke slipped away. Oboro smiled up at Koushiro, as he ducked his head and swallowed.

"Kouga Oboro-Sama...congratulations, future blessings, I'm happy for you."

"Koushiro-dono..." Oboro gazed at his mask as if searching in its blackness. The sadness in her eyes was angelic.

"You look beautiful whenever you're happy, Oboro-Sama. I've sensed the hate of enemies clear enough in battle, but now I only feel the strength of your joy. Kouga is your home now, but your family can visit Iga freely. I'd be glad."

"I'll be more than glad, Koushiro-dono. I could no more leave Iga behind than give up my eyes. Iga is grandmother, and everyone I grew up with. Iga is my bond with Akeginu. And with you, Koushiro-dono. Since we were children. Thank you for protecting me so well."

Koushiro remembered in time that he couldn't embrace a married woman. He held Oboro's hand in his for a second, before excusing himself in a hoarse voice.

Oboro and Akeginu were left together. Thought her hair was still up, Oboro had changed for the feast into a kimono with a pattern of swallows. In spite of her own height and magnificent figure, Akeginu could look into Oboro's eyes, shining like stars against her kimono's darkness, and say honestly that she looked the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Thank you, Akeginu. At last, I can forgive you for getting married first..." Akeginu stared at Oboro's sidelong glance, before both women covered their mouths and laughed, "I'll just have to come first with the children..." Oboro caught a tension in Akeginu's eyes, and realised she might have spoken too rashly in her happiness. Akeginu picked up her concern, and indicated that they should sit.

"Don't worry, Oboro-Sama; its just that we can't sensibly have children yet. Both of us are still running missions, and we both have to lead the clan as well. So, anyway, have a beautiful son as soon as you can."

"But Akeginu, you always wanted..."

"Koushiro as well, very much. But we want to raise our children ourselves. I shouldn't have brought it up, Oboro-Sama."

"No, I want to learn from your experience, Akeginu. It's good in a way that you can help Koushiro-dono with so many things, and share them with him."

"In a way, it is, Oboro-Sama." Akeginu hoped Koushiro's enforced reliance on her in many areas would become a wonderful kind of love once they got used to it. So far, his loathing of being a burden to her, and even her own exhaustion had marred their fairytale more than once. This wasn't a day to talk about that though.

"Yes. I almost think I'm lucky to have been through so much with Gennosuke-Sama. He asks me about decisions affecting the Kouga and  _Baku_  already. Even if I don't know much, he said I never fail to sense the right in everything. I know he won't let anything else come between us, but–" Oboro stared at her lap and twiddled her fingers. Akeginu guessed what was coming, "A few of the times we met to practise  _Noh_  dance, last year...so much had happened and we'd nearly lost each other, so we...but I'd been afraid of Tenzen for so long, and of course he saw I wasn't happy and said that we shouldn't. I mean I love him, so I'm sure it'll be alright later..." Oboro looked up, cheeks faintly red, "I'm just a bit worried, and I don't know what he thought–"

"He did  _not_  blame you, Oboro-Sama, because he's a good man. It will be okay tonight; better than that. Just go slowly, and don't think of it as terrifying. It's just a thing to do, like drinking tea together or moon-gazing. As ordinary and wonderful as anything else you do with the man you love, Oboro-Sama. Okay?"

Her white hand resting on Oboro's, Akeginu smiled as sadly as Oboro eyes widened. So soon until she would be all grown up...

"Um. Goodness. Thank you so much, Akeginu! I can always rely on you, even if I...I'm sorry for everything in the past..."

"Let's all just stay together, Oboro-Sama, as much as we can. Even if we say the wrong thing and hurt the people we love; if we're together then everyone can have forgiveness."

Oboro and Akeginu smiled quietly at each other. Akeginu poured sake for both of them, and they finished their drinks together.

Oboro's thoughts were disturbed by raised voices. A careless word had drawn two Igas and a Kouga into a serious discussion of whether Tenzen really had set up the Kouga up after Nobunaga's assault 50 years ago. Akeginu checked their sleeves for the outline of a knife automatically.

Koushiro stood up as the three began to shout, shoulders trembling. As Akeginu moved to his side, Gennosuke stepped into the argument and shut it down with a compassionate tone of voice. Oboro knew he only needed his eyes to show his resolution, but before that was necessary the shinobi were sitting down with apologies. Oboro watched Akeginu take Koushiro's arm and saw her friend relax. She had been afraid for a second herself, but that only gave her smile more life. They had fought and even given their eyes for peace. Now they could rest on it.

Gennosuke talked for a few more minutes with the men who'd nearly come to blows, before standing up to speak.

"Oboro-Sama and I made this dance, and accompanying flute, together. To celebrate the peace between Kouga and Iga that only seems more precious for the times it seemed lost forever. It also expresses our hope that those from both clans who have died find a welcome peace with the living."

Akeginu felt a strange pang at the thought of Jousuke interrupting his master with an embarrassing speech. Or if Jigoro had lived, he would've been brooding in a corner, while a drunken Nenki soaked his beard with tears. Ogen and Danjo would have been avoiding each other's eyes like lovestruck teenagers; Yashamaru and Hotarubi would have been making out round the back.

For his part, Koushiro wondered if he would ever be as good a teacher as Nenki; if he and Akeginu would ever be as perfect a couple as Yashamaru and Hotarubi. Whatever his old sensei's flaws, he knew it would years before he was as strong a leader as Tenzen.

As they both remembered a single tremor seemed to run through both their bodies, and their hands joined. With everything else that joined them, they had emerged from that hellish battle alone. It was a burden, but one they were grateful to share.

As Gennosuke sat on the ground with his flute, Oboro stood with her eyes and fan pointed down. Then the notes flowed around her, delicate as rain, and she stretched out her arms.

Oboro's dance had changed in a year. The slowness of mourning was in her arms, but the mercy of undying love was in her face and body. In practicing, she had danced with her eyes closed, as if their brightness was more than men should see. Now she looked out at the hall, as her fan moved over them like a blessing. Everything her love had endured and dreamed was there to see; and over all of their earth-moving passion, there was peace.

Along with every other eye in the hall of shinobi, Gennosuke stared at Oboro, charmed and lost. The song of his flute was as pure as crystal breaking gently.

"She was perfect." Akeginu whispered to Koushiro, as the dance concluded to applause.

"I know. From the way Gennosuke played that flute, I could tell."

Akeginu pressed herself against Koushiro's chest. Both felt their own emotions in the other's breaths. A cough behind them broke the moment, and a scroll was furtively pushed into Akeginu's hand.

"Koushiro...It's the Totoyomi rebels. The Shogun wants us to infiltrate Osaka castle again and clear them out. The Kouga will send a team as well. And of course Gennosuke will lead it."

Oboro was still bowing to the hall, cheeks flushed. Akeginu sighed, and Koushiro squeezed her hand.

"It'll be alright, Akeginu. Tomorrow could bring us war, but all we have now is peace. The princess is safe and smiling. Whatever we must do, that's always enough."

"Koushiro..." Akeginu closed her eyes as she touched his heartbeat. "Somehow, I know you'll make a wonderful father."

The Shinobi crowded up to congratulate the blissful couple. Koushiro and Akeginu rested on each other in the throng, exhausted but alive.

* * *

_A/N: That's the ending everybody, Basilisk's been redeemed! I have a good idea of Akeginu, Koushiro, Oboro and Gennosuke's future's, but the part of their lives written by me is over. Enormous thanks to Luna-noya-na, Jollyolly, Warai kata and Stargazer M; it's been tough to keep writing this at times, wouldn't have got through it without you. Really though, it's been an absorbing, brilliant experience, and I'm glad to have written this story._


End file.
